


70 000 gallions

by Jaykey777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escort Harry Potter, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sugar Daddy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykey777/pseuds/Jaykey777
Summary: Harry est endetté auprès du grand Jedusor. Lorsqu'il rencontre un homme mystérieux, il se retrouve quelques temps plus tard au lit avec lui. Lorsqu'il quitte cet homme, il se retrouve avec de l'argent en poche. Univers parallèle. REGULUS/HARRY
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29





	1. Regus et Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ça sera sûrement une histoire courte entre nos chers Harry et Regulus. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de la lecture :)

Harry baissa la tête lorsque Severus Rogue passa devant avant de s'arrêter et de respirer dans son cou. Les poils de la nuque d'Harry se redressèrent et il esseya de ne pas y faire attention. Cependant, lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre dans la salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter au bruit.

\- Mr Londubat !

L'exclamation du professeur de potion n'arrangea pas l'état d'anxiété d'Harry. Il grimaça et essaya de reprendre là où il en était mais ses mains ne cessèrent de trembler. Il les plia et prit une grande inspiration.

D'accord, il devait de calmer.

Tout avait commencé le jour où Harry avait travaillé pour Mr Jedusor, un grand entrepreneur dans le commerce de l'immobilier. Harry avait besoin de trouver un petit job cet été puisqu'il souhaitait s'acheter un nouveau balai. Il devait simplement jouer le rôle de serveur dans un gala, Mr Jedusor n'appréciant pas lorsque les elfes de maison étaient visibles de façon public. Harry était enjoué de travailler ce soir là, surtout que que le salaire était plutôt généreux.

S'il avait su...

Drago Malfoy était présent à cette soirée, s'amusant à se moquer d'Harry.

Selon les normes, l'héritier d'une grande famille n'était pas sensé jouer le serveur. Sauf que Harry n'était pas l'héritier des Potter et, personne ne savait exactement pourquoi, son père le détestait.

Mais Harry avait vraiment besoin de ce nouveau balai, cela lui permettrait de mieux s'intégrer à Serpentard.

Alors il était resté dans ce gala, avait encaissé les moqueries et avait servi les invités. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas expliquer comment mais il s'était retrouvé par terre, un vase cassé à ses côtés. Vase coûtant environ 70 000 gallions.

Mr Jedusor avait exigé d'être remboursé.

Harry se retrouva sans ballai et avec une énorme dette sur le dos.

\- Mr Potter.

Un ton insistant le rappela à lui et Harry leva la tête et vit le professeur Rogue le fixer.

\- Cela fait trois fois que je vous appelle.

\- Je... Je suis désolé professeur.

\- Vos excuses ne vont pas vous aider à sortir de ma classe.

Harry fronça les sourcils et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la classe. Il se leva brusquement et fit tomber sa chaise sur le sol. Il grimaça et évita le regard du professeur de potion. Il se pencha pour ramasser la chaise et rangea ses affaires avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule. Sa sixième année commençait de mieux en mieux.

En passant devant son directeur de maison, il vit Rogue le suivre des yeux. Harry partit vite avant que Rogue ne décide de lui donner une retenu.

Une fois sorti, Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle avant de faire demi tour et de retourner aux cachots. Il se rendit dans la salle commune de Serpentard et se posa sur un fauteuil devant un feu.

Comment, au nom de Merlin, allait-il trouver 70 000 gallions ?

Mr Jedudor lui avait généreusement laissé un an pour regrouper la somme. S'il n'était pas remboursé, il engagerait des poursuites. Et au fond de lui, Harry savait que son père ne l'aiderait en aucune façon s'il se retrouvait à avoir besoin d'un avocat.

Il mit son visage dans ses mains et souffla. Il n'avait absolument aucune relation et il ne connaissait personne qui pouvait l'aider.

~°~

Il était assis au fond du bar, une jambe tremblante. Il était si nerveux qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi commander. Peut-être devrait-il sortir d'ici et garder son argent à des fins plus utiles ?

\- Puis-je vous offrir à boir ? demanda une voix inconnue.

Harry sursauta et se maudit pour cela. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui s'adressa à lui. Un homme lui sourit. Il avait environ la trentaine, un brun aux yeux gris avec des cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Il était très charmant, pensa Harry. Cependant, était-ce intelligent d'accepter ? L'homme avait évidemment plus d'une dizaine d'années que lui.

\- Bien sûr.

La réponse était spontané et surtout irréfléchi. L'homme sourit d'avantage et s'installa devant lui. D'un simple mouvement de main, quelqu'un arriva prendre leur commande et repartit aussi tôt.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda Harry, interloqué par le comportement du serveur.

\- Disons que je connais les lieux, dit simplement l'homme. Vous semblez bien nerveux.

\- Je...

Harry ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier à des inconnus. En fait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier du tout. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une famille ou bien des amis sur qui compter.

\- Je suis dans une merde complète.

L'homme rit légèrement à la vulgarité de ses choix de mots.

\- Rien que cela ?

Harry rougit.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette "merde complète" ? lui demanda l'homme en reprenant ses mots.

Harry était septique au début mais décida qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à parler de sa situation. Il ne connaissait absolument pas l'homme et l'homme ne le connaissait pas.

\- Je dois de l'argent à un homme puissant, beaucoup d'argent.

L'homme ne fit que lever un sourcil. Leur commande arriva et Harry rougit d'avantage lorsqu'il eut la bière au beurre qu'il avait commander tandis que l'homme avait décidé de prendre une boisson qui semblait alcoolisée. Est-ce que son jeune âge se voyait ? Il ne connaissait même pas la boisson de l'homme mystère...

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas emprunter à quelqu'un ?

Harry prit une gorgée de sa boisson et se concentra sur le fait de ne pas s'en mettre partout. Ses gestes paraissèrent maladroits mais il semblait que rien ne s'était renversé.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

L'homme le regarda dans les yeux et se pencha légèrement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.

\- J'ai déjà était endetté, ce n'était pas la joie. Mais à partir du moment où ce n'est que de l'argent, les choses peuvent se régler.

L'homme fit une pose et but de sa boisson. Il plia une jambe sur l'autre et reprit.

\- Puis, si vous êtes endetté auprès d'un homme puissant, ça ne doit pas vraiment être l'argent qui l'intéresse.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette analyse. Ce n'était pas faux. Pourquoi Jedusor exigerait un remboursement de sa part, un serveur minable, une somme qui pour lui ne représentait rien.

\- Il souhaite sûrement avoir un pouvoir sur vous, finit l'homme.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, vous êtes un jeune homme charmant.

Le sang monta à la tête d'Harry et il la baissa par réflexe. Un sourire naissa sur le visage d'Harry, peu habitué à être complimenté.

\- M..Merci ?

Pourquoi ce "merci" ressemblait-il à une question ? Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et vit ses lèvres s'étirer. Il se racla la gorge. 

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous sortir de votre situation ? demanda Harry, vraiment curieux.

\- J'ai dû mettre ma fierté de côté et demander de l'aide. 

Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment demander se l'aide à quelqu'un. 

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cheville. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit et un petit halètement y sortit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était le pied de l'homme. Un pied qui remontait sur sa jambe droite. 

Étrangement, Harry trouvait cela agréable. Il ne connaissait absolument pas l'homme, son nom non plus. Pour autant qu'il sache, il pouvait se trouver face à à une mage noir tueur en série. Mais Harry ne bougea pas, il resta assis et ne retira pas sa jambe. L'homme continua alors ses caresses et prit une autre gorgé de son verre. 

\- Comment puis-je vous appeler ? demanda soudainement l'homme. 

\- Har...

Harry se stoppa et...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Aaron. 

\- Aaron alors, dit l'homme avec un ton séduisant. Appelle moi Regus. 

Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient passés au tutoiement. Le pied de Regus était toujours occupé sur lui... Ils continuèrent de parler tout en finissant leur boisson quand Regus lui fit une demande. 

\- Dis-moi Aaron, voudrais-tu m'accompagner dans un endroit plus privé ? 

La question fit soulever la tête d'Harry brusquement. Voudrait-il ? Les signes étaient clair, s'il suivait cet homme ça ne sera certainement pas pour jouer aux cartes. Harry n'avait jamais rien fais avec personne, et il ne s'était certainement pas préparé à la faire avec un homme et-

\- Je ne suis pas gay. 

C'était sorti tout seul et Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Harry ne savait meme pas vraiment ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu de l'expérience. 

\- Bien sûr, dit Regus en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un petit rictus. Me suivras-tu ? 

L'expérience... 

Harry se leva et il entendit Regus faire de même. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se tourna vers l'homme. Ils étaient proches. Harry se retrouva subjugué par le regard de foudre de Regus. Ce dernier les attira vers la sortie et les fit transplanner. 

~°~

\- Oh mon dieu ! 

Harry essaya d'attraper quelque chose, peut-être le drap en soie sous lui. Un gémissement échappa de sa gorge et Harry sentit les mains de Regus recouvrir les siennes et Hzrry en profita pour les serrer. 

Harry jeta sa tête en arrière et une bouche en profita pour ravir son cou. Il y avait des lèvres, des dents, une langue... 

Et un coup de hanche. 

Les bruits de gémissement suivirent chaque va et vient de Regus en Harry. Harry qui avait trouvé cela stressant et douloureux au début se retrouva maintenant en plein extase et en profita aussi visiblement. 

Harry enleva une des mains et celle de Regus et il attrapa les cheveux de celui-ci. Il tira alors la tête de Regus loin de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour, lèvres contre lèvres et langue contre langue. Harry lui-même fut surpris de son initiative mais cela semblait bien. 

Un autre coup lui fit échapper un petit cri. 

Cela semblait très très bien. 

Et c'était tellement bien qu'il semblait qu'il allait... 

\- Reg.. Putain ! Je crois que je... Je vais... 

Et c'était comme cela qu'il vint. 

Regus avait un regard sombre en le voyant venir et il continua ses mouvements de façon plus désordonnée. 

Harry était absolument épuisé ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Il regarda Regus et fut surpris de le trouver vraiment magnifique lorsqu'il était couvert de sueur. Puis soudainement, Regus se libéra en lui et une chaleur se regroupa dans le bassin d'Harry. 

Puis c'était finit. 

Regus mis son poids sur son coude. Il respira fort et était encore entre les jambes écartés d'Harry. Enfin, il sourit et se retira d'Harry et son regard et son acte était tellement sale qu'Harry gémit encore et ferma les yeux. 

Mon dieu, que ça avait était affreusement bon. 

\- Je pense que je pourrais être intéressé par les hommes finalement. 

Regus rit à la réflexion d'Harry et s'allongea à côté de lui, sa respiration encore fortement. 

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. 

\- Je... Il est quelle heure ?! questionna Harry paniqué. 

Au changement brusque de l'humeur d'Harry, il leva un sourcil et lança un Tempus. 18h30. Harry avait une retenue avec le Professeur Black à 18h.

\- Putain... 

\- Je préférais quand tu disais ce mot avec plus d'entrain. 

Harry rougit. 

\- Peux-tu me transplanner au Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Harry en sortant du lit.

Harry chercha ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle. Il tourna le dos à Regus, n'étant pas encore très à l'aise avec sa nudité, et se pencha pour récupérer ses habits. 

\- Avec plaisir. Tu habites vers Pré-au-Lard ? 

Harry fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise avec la question un peu trop privée. 

\- J'ai juste besoin d'y être. Je suis en retard pour un... rendez-vous professionnel. 

Regus s'étira et fit comme Harry en s'habillant. Lorsque tous les deux furent prêt, il s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa. Enfin, il les transplanna ensemble. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, un vent les accueillit et Harry serra d'avantage sa robe contre lui. Regus n'ayant visiblement psmas finit avec lui, il le rapprocha et mis de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Une main glissa dans une des poches d'Harry et un poids s'y ajouta. Harry fronça les sourcils et n'eut pas le temps de questionner Regus puisque ce dernier prit la parole avant lui. 

\- On se voit samedi prochain ? 

La question prit Harry au dépourvu et il cligna des yeux. Voudrait-il ? 

\- D'accord, mais à 20h30.

Regus plissa ses lèvres, comme si l'horaire ne le convenait pas. Cependant, il sourit et répondit. 

\- C'est parfait. À la semaine prochaine Aaron. 

Et juste après, il transplanna et Harry se retrouva alors seul et en retard pour sa détention. 

Lorsqu'il mit ses mains dans ses poches, il en sortit un sac rempli de galion. Un sac rempli de 200 gallions.


	2. Poudlard

Lorsque Harry arriva à sa détention, il avait une heure de retard. Son professeur de DCFM lui demanda d'écrire des lignes pendant une heure puis, le lendemain, il reviendra pour une autre heure de détention à cause de son retard.

Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il n'était pas apprécié par ses professeurs. Rogue et Black le détestait dès qu'ils l'ont vu durant sa première année, et ses autres professeurs le comparèrent constamment avec son frère jumeau, Charles. Harry était très souvent rejeté par les Serpentards de son année. Cependant, grâce à son grand frère, il ne subissait pas les foudres des Gryffondors lorsqu'ils attaquèrent sa maison.

Harry paraissait peut-être ennuyeux. Il n'était vraiment doué qu'en DCFM mais son professeur le détestait et refusait de reconnaître son talent.

Une fois, Harry eut le nez qui saignait en classe. Il a levé la main durant au moins dix minutes et le professeur Black avait refusé de l'interroger. Ce fut étrangement Luna, une fille de Serdaigle, qui prit la parole sans demander et averti le professeur de son état.

"Un fleuve de colère coule de son nez, monsieur", avait-elle dit d'une voix absente.

Ce qui était le plus étrange était que Luna était d'une année en dessous de lui, elle n'était pas sensée être dans ce cours. 

Harry écrivit une autre ligne lorsque 20h sonna. Sirius Black était penché sur des copies, ne faisant pas attention à lui. Harry rangea sa plume et laissa glisser ses copies de lignes sur le bureau de Black. 

"Je ne dois pas être un idiot et je ne dois pas être en retard." 

Son professeur ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et lui fit simplement signe d'un geste de la main de partir. Harry sortit de la salle et, une fois en dehors, il se rappella des événements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt. 

Harry avait perdu sa virginité avec un parfait inconnu, parfait inconnu qui lui avait laissé une grosse - unn énorme - somme dans sa poche. Sans doute était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'Harry avait dit plus tôt ? Avait-il ressemblé à un gigolo à première vue ? 

Cependant Harry avait vraiment besoin d'argent et cet homme semblait vouloir le revoir. Et il était très riche. Et il le payait pour couch-

Oh mon dieu. 

Il avait été payé pour coucher, pour sa première fois. 

Mais peu importe, non ? Harry avait vraiment apprécié le moment et cela lui avait permis de recolter une grande somme. 

Et putain que cet homme était chaud. 

Mais Harry n'avait pas encore 17 ans et, sans le savoir, cet homme risquait gros. 

Mais du moment où personne ne le savait, il n'y avait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? 

Harry alla dans la grande salle et s'assit du côté des Serpentard, seul. Et il se demanda si la semaine prochaine il ira à la rencontre de Regus. S'il jouera le rôle d'Aaron et si la suite se passera aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. 

Harry était vraiment excité à l'idée. 

Mais il ne devrait pas. Harry devrait rester concentré sur un seul but, trouver de quoi rembourser Mr Jedusor. 

Harry rentra ensuite dans ses dortoirs et, ignorant ses camarades de chambre, il mit l'argent dans sa malle discrètement et fit plusieurs sorts de protection. Ensuite, il est parti dormir. 

~°~

La journée du vendredi était comme une préparation mentale à la journée du lendemains. Harry prenait des notes de ce que le professeur McGonagall leur dit et esseya de se faure discret, comme a son habitude. C'était sûrement le seul cours de la journée où il pourrait l'être. 

Lorsque le cours prit fin, elle réclama à la classe de lui confier leurs notes, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant aujourd'hui. Elle avait peut-être vu des élèves rêvasser pendant son cours. Espérant que ses notes seront assez complète, il les confit à McGonagall et la professeur et métamorphose fut surprise en les voyant. 

Ah, elle pensait que lui rêvassait. 

Ce n'était pas étonnant, conclu Harry en récupérant ses affairés. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit, voyant sur le chemin un Pouffsoufle tremblant rendant une feuilles vierge à McGonagall. 

Feuille vierge. Vierge. Comme ce que n'était pas Harry parce qu'il-

\- Eh merde... souffla doucement Harry en fermant les yeux. 

Il repensait encore à samedi dernier. Être obsédé pas une journée ne semblait pas sain. 

Il se dépêcha d'aller en potion et, comme la semaine dernière, Londubat rata sa potion. Harry se demanda pourquoi Londubat était-il présent ici puisque Rogue pouvait décider de qui pouvait suivre les cours de potion à partir de la sixième année. 

Il baissa les yeux lorsque le maître des potions le fixa. Si ce professeur avait une tendance auprès de lui, c'était bien de le fixer dans les yeux pendant longtemps. Cela lui rappela un peu Regus. Mais en plus gras, en moins chaud, en moins de langue, de bruit de... 

Severus Rogue le fixa encore et un froncement de sourcil apparut. 

Non, non. Severus Rogue n'avait définitivement rien avoir avec Regus. 

Harry continua la potion et entendit Granger réprimander Malfoy lorsque celui-ci esseya d'ajouter des ingrédients dans son chaudron. Content de ne pas avoir été la cible de Malfoy, Harry continua son occupation. Lorsqu'il était de mettre sa potion en bouteille, Harry le fit et le mit sur le côté de sa table lorsqu'il sentit son professeur apparaître derrière et, avec son coude, fit tomber sa bouteille. 

\- Oups ! Eh bien, ça nous fera un nouveau zéro, Potter. 

Harry se sentit devenir froid tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses mains tremblèrent de colère. Il inspira calmement. Il ne devait absolument pas être mis en retenu demain. Le professeur Rogue pourrait lui imposer un horaire qui dépassera 20h ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de rencontrer Regus et....

Harry voulait-il vraiment rencontrer Regus ? Oui, il se rendit compte. 

Harry prit sa baguette entre ses mains et il sembla que Rogue crut qu'il alla la pointer contre lui mais Harry fit juste disparaître sa potion gâchée. 

Il n'avait pas envie de jouer le rôle du soumis mais il le devait bien pour être tranquille. 

\- Oui. 

\- Oui monsieur. 

Avec un petit rictus, Harry leva la tête et s'apprêta à donner une réponse sanglante mais l'image de lui sous Regus le dissuada. 

\- Oui monsieur.

Avec un dernier ricanement, Snape décida d'humilier Londubat à la place d'Harry. Harry rassembla ses affaires et attendit avec impatience la fin du cours. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi étranger à sa classe cette année. Pourtant, ce n'était que la deuxième semaine. Cependant ses camarades n'étaient plus des enfants et lui même avait pris un certain recul sur certaines choses. 

Les tensions intermaison commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus présents avec la venue de Voldemort, un homme de revendiquant seigneur des ténèbres, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur les Serpentards. Harry pouvait peut-être compter sur son frère pour le laisser tranquille mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une réelle fraternité entre Charles et lui. 

D'un œil curieux, il vit Charles au fond de la classe se faire martyrisé par Rogue. Sa potion serait digne d'une "tentation de centaure n'ayant l'usage que de ses sabots". 

Et comme à leur habitude, les deux Potter reçurent un zéro et Harry se demanda encore pourquoi son frère était-il dans ce cours. 

Il se souvient bien de Goyle ne pouvant pas y participer à cause de ses trop mauvaises notes. Harry avzit peut-être des zéro parfois mais il resta bon en potion et lorsque son professeur décida de ne pas être derrière son dos, il avait de quoi rattraper ses zéro donnés. 

Harry était certain que Charles avait des notes catastrophique. 

Pourtant, le maître des potions ne semblait pas être du genre à favoriser des Gryffondors, et encore moins un Potter et Londubat. 

Harry sortit de la salle lorsque l'heure prit fin. Cette après-midi, il avait encore DCFM et Runes. Harry n'imagina pas que le cours de DCFM sera une joie mais il aimait sincèrement les cours de Runes et sourit à l'idée de terminer la journée comme cela. 

Après avoir déjeuné dans son coin, comme à son habitude, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM et eut le malheureux honneur d'entrer en premier. Il n'y avait personne en dehors du professeur Black. Sa mère avait dit un jour à Charles que Sirius Black était dans la même année que James et elle. Elle n'a cependant pas voulu développer. 

Avec un rapide salut, qui n'était évidemment pas partagé, Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle dans les rangs du milieu près d'une fenêtre. La classe se remplissait rapidement, une chance pour Harry. Lorsque Daphné Greengrass arriva la dernière et vit que la seule place de libre était celle à côté de Harry, elle grimaça et s'y rendit. Harry roula des yeux lorsqu'il qu'elle esseya de mettre des distances entre eux. 

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les Serpentards le traitaient de cette façon. Il n'était certainement pas le seul sang mêlé de la maison et n'avait jamais ridiculisé leur valeur. 

Encore un des mystères de Poudlard. Comme il avait hâte de quitter cette horrible école... 

Aujourd'hui était un cours de pratique et Greengrass laissa échapper un son ravi lorsqu'elle se leva pour être loin de lui. Harry fit de même, légèrement énervé et suivit ses camarades au centre de la classe. 

\- Aucun mot ni chuchotement ne sera accepté aujourd'hui. Vous devrez faire un sort simple durant toute cette première heure. Mettez vous par deux. 

Harry détestait les travaux de groupe. Il finit avec Terry Boot et se concentra sur le sort tout comme son camarade. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de nombreuses fois mais pas même une étincelle sortie de leur baguette. Black ne pouvait-il pas expliquer comment faire au lieu de simplement les envoyer nu dans la bataille ? Après une heure, Harry se sentit découragé et était tenté d'abandonner mais se ressaisit. Il n'était pas question d'avoir du retard sur le programme certes année. 

Aller Harry, tout est dans l'intention. 

Harry vida son esprit et garda en tête qu'il voulait chatouiller Boot, qu'il allait le faire et que ce sera-

Seule une étincelle sortit de sa baguette. Eh bien, c'était une amélioration. 

~°~

Harry était dans la grande salle. Il était samedi midi et les hiboux envahir l'endroit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère rire avec Granger et Weasley tout en récupérant un colis de l'hiboux de la famille. Hedwige n'attendit pas d'être remercier et s'envola vers Harry, réclamant des caresses. Cependant, aucun colis et aucune lettre n'était portés par elle. Harry sentit une boule dans sa gorge et tenta de l'ignorer en levant sa main et en lui souriant. Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans son plumage et lui donna quelques collations. 

Ce n'est pas comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ses parents. 

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, Harry se leva et laissa Hedwige s'envoler de ses épaules. Il prit une douche afin de se rafraîchir et il finit par s'habiller avec un bas bleu nuit et une chemise noir. Il mit sa robe par dessus garda la cape d'invisibilité près de lui. Il se souvenait encore du jour où son père le lui avait donné comme à contre cœur. Harry s'apprêtait à avoir la carte du maraudeur, suite à une longue discussion privée entre ses deux parents, lorsque Charles était arrivé et avait négocié pour l'avoir, laissant alors la cape à Harry. 

Harry avait pris la cape et s'était enfui dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Pour sa défense, il avait dix ans à l'époque. 

Après un long voyage par un passage secret, Harry se retrouva à Pré-au-Lard. Il trouva un endroit loin des petits commerces où il pouvait se poser. Étudiant le paysage, il s'assoupit et essaya de ne pad être nerveux pour ce soir. Bientôt, il verra Regus. Et peut-être que Harry paniquera et mettra fin à leur arrangement mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il le souhaitait. Parce que Merlin, Regus était vraiment très chaud.


	3. Petit penchant

Harry se réveilla au son d'une apparition près de lui. Il se retourna et vit Regus lui sourir et lui proposer sa main pour se relever. Harry l'accepta et une fois debout, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule de Regus.

\- Bonsoir Harry. 

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ici ? demanda Harry en même temps que la salutation de Regus.

\- Pardon, dit Harry en regardant ailleurs, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli.

Regus rit et s'expliqua.

\- J'ai pris pour habitude de transplanner ici lorsque j'étais encore étudiante. Personne ne nous voit.

Regus finit sa phrase avec un petit clin d'œil et Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait l'impression qu'aux côtés de Regus, il ne cessera jamais de rougir.

\- Où allons-nous ? questionna Harry.

Harry espérait au fond de lui qu'ils n'iraient pas directement chez Regus. Malgré le fait qu'Harry soit très intéressé à retourner dans la chambre de Regus, il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller maintenant. C'était comme s'il se sentirait moins que lui-même s'il le faisait.

\- Nous pouvons tout d'abord aller manger. Je connais un charmant petit restaurant en ville.

Les épaules d'Harry se détendirent et Harry hocha la tête et prit le bras que Regus lui proposa. Harry retint son souffle et ils transplannèrent ensemble. Une fois que ses pieds aient touchés le sol dur, Harry se découvrit son environnement. C'était vraiment très beau. Il y avait des feuilles de toutes les couleurs dans les arbres, et Harry jura d'en avoir vu une rose fluorescent. C'était une allée simple faite de pierre et Harry vit devant lui un endroit très lumineux. C'était un charmant petit restaurant italien qui, à la vue des assiettes volantes, était sûrement sorcier.

Regus entra dans le restaurant et entendit que Regus avait réservé. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre le nom donné puisque trois clients qui étaient sur le point de partir parlèrent extrêmement fort. Regus et lui furent alors conduit vers une table juste à côté de grandes fenêtres. Ils avaient une très belle vue sur des montagnes.

Lorsqu'un papier apparut devant eux, il suffisait de cocher ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Ne comprenant absolument pas les mots italiens, Harry fit un regard furtif vers ce que couchait Regus et prit la même chose.

Au sourire de Regus, il devait avoir compris son stratagème mais ne commenta pas.

\- Dis-moi Aaron, qu'aimes-tu faire de tes journées ?

Ce que lui aimait faire ? C'était peut-être étrange mais Regus devait être la seule personne dans sa vie à lui avoir posée cette question.

\- J'aime beaucoup voler... répondit alors Harry avant de froncer les sourcils et de continuer. J'adore aussi les runes, et les sortilèges de combats. Puis j'imagine que j'aime beaucoup lire.

Regus semblait vraiment s'intéresser par les goûts d'Harry. Ce qui était étrange puisque Harry pensait que Regus ne souhaitait que coucher avec lui. Cependant, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. De plus, passer un repas en compagnie d'une personne sans échanger était très désagréable. Harry était le premier à pouvoir en attester. 

\- Et que lis-tu ?

\- Un peu de tout, sauf les livres sur la divination. Je ne crois pas vraiment en ces choses.

\- Je suis voyant.

Harry écarta ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. 

\- Oh...

Réponse très intelligente, bravo Harry. 

\- C'était une blague, Regus rit de bon coeur et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. 

\- Ce n'était pas drôle ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais exploser de gêne ! 

Leur nourriture apparut et Harry en fut si surpris qu'il se cogna le genoux contre la table. Regus se moqua d'avantage de lui et lui envoya d'un coup de baguette un charme d'apaisement. 

\- Merci.. 

Il regarda alors son assiette et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue. C'était vraiment affreusement présenté. 

\- C'est une des spécialités du restaurant. En apparence, ça ne tarie pas d'éloge mais je t'assure c'est... 

Regus se pencha et souffla d'une façon pécheresse :

\- Délicieux. 

Harry n'avait pas l'impression que Regus parlait de son plat. Les joues rouge, il prit une bouchée di plat et se rendit compte que c'était vraiment bon. 

\- Oh... C'est vraiment bon. 

\- Très bon, en effet. 

Regus ne le quitta pas des yeux et Harry avait envie de se terrer partout loin de ses yeux gris si intenses. Cependant, il ne pouvait mettre de côté le sentiment agréable qui l'envahit. Être avec une personne qui l'appréciait, peut-être seulement physiquement mais qui l'appréciait tout de même, était rafraîchissant. Et Harry voulait en profiter. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment mener la conversation ni comment cesser de devenir rouge à chaque phrase de Regus. 

\- Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu faisais comme métier, dit Harry. 

\- Toi non plus, répliqua Regus avec un petit sourire au coin tout en prenant une bouchée de son plat. 

C'était vrai. Harry n'allait certainement pas l'informer qu'il était en encore à Poudlard, ni qu'il n'était pas encore majeur. 

\- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous, Aaron ? 

\- Plutôt ennuyeux. 

Puis avec une réflexion, Harry se permit d'en dire d'avantage. 

\- La personne avec qui j'étais ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. 

\- Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu ? 

\- Cela va faire maintenant 6 ans. 

\- Et n'as-tu jamais essayé de lui en parler ? 

Harry se tut un instant, pensant à fermer sa bouche. Harry n'était pas le seul à subir les foudres de Sirius Black. En effet, son frère en était aussi victime. Tout comme avec Rogue. 

\- Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ma famille et lui. 

Regus pencha sa tête vers lui, comme s'il voulait lui confier un très grand secret. Avec un sourire que Harry qualifierait de très dérangeant, il chuchota :

\- Si tu veux, je peux le remettre à sa place à tout moment. J'ai des contacts très... puissants. 

Harry déglutit. Évidemment qu'il ne connaissait pas Regus et, ainsi, ne connaissait pas son niveau de dangerosité. 

Malgré l'angoisse naissante en Harry, il était aussi flatté. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui, prenait sa défense. Et cette joie prit le dessus sur l'angoisse. 

Harry se rendit compte que cette fois, sa bouche était de toute évidence pas fermée. Alors il la ferma. Ensuite il l'ouvrit. 

\- Veux-tu aller chez toi ? 

Harry le voulait vraiment. 

\- Maintenant, ajouta Harry. 

Puis c'est arrivé. Regus avait l'air de vouloir sauter sur lui mais se retint. Il paya et Harry l'attendit dehors. 

Il faisait plutôt froid. Harry ressera sa robe autour de lui et observa les environs. Lorsqu'il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules, il ne sursauta pas cette fois et se prépara simplement à transplanner. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry prit cette fois le temps de voir où ils étaient. L'appartement de Regus était plutôt grand pour une personne vivant seul, et aussi très sobre. À sa place, Harry aurait sûrement mis un peu plus de couleur. Cependant, il restait très beau. Mais il n'y avait aucune photo et Harry se dit que, peut-être, Regus était tout aussi seul que lui. Tout en repensant au fait que Regus avait pu demander de l'aide à un proche, Harry se dit qu'il était aussi possible que Regus soit un dangereux psychopathe avec plusieurs résidences. Ou un homme marié. 

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. Il appréciait Regus et aussi ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. 

Ainsi, lorsque Harry sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes et des mains dans ses cheveux, il se fondit dans ce contact. 

Et il adorait cette proximité. 

Son corp contre celui de Regus, il ne pouvait que gémir et profiter du moment. Ensuite, Harry sentit Regus mettre son bras sous ses fesses, faisant un mouvement afin de porter Harry, ses jambes entourant la taille de Regus. 

Ensuite Regus les transporta sur le chemin de la chambre puis s'arrêta. Il rompu le baisé en tournant la tête vers une pièce avant de dire d'une voix pécheresse :

\- J'ai envie de te prendre le ventre à plat sur mon bureau. 

Les lèvres de Harry était encore rouge et ses pupilles dilatées lorsqu'un son sortit inconsciemment de sa gorge. 

Contrairement au reste de l'appartement de Regus, son bureau était beaucoup moins rangé. Il y avait divers livres ouverts un peu partout par terre et plusieurs documents avec le symbole du ministère de la magie. 

Harry fut déposer sur le bureau où Regus lui fit de la place d'un coup de baguette. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ses mains, il les mit au travail afin d'enlever les robes de Regus. Une fois cela fait, Regus fit de même avec les siennes. Et les autres vêtements. 

Enfin, les deux finirent totalement nues. Harry avec ses jambes de chaque côté de Regus, il gémit lorsque ce dernier se frotta contre lui. 

\- Il doit être un sacré con pour te mettre dans cet état à l'idée de vengeance, remarqua Regus avec sa bouche contre le cou d'Harry. 

Harry ne put que faire un bruit d'accord, qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement. 

\- Regarde toi complètement déchu alors qu'il y a encore rouge à l'idée de montrer ton torse. 

Harry rougit à cela. Regus rit puis se mit à genoux et Harry savait ce qui allait se passer et-

\- Reg... Oh... 

Cela faisait tellement de bien. Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et fut d'avantage excité à la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Entre ses cuisses était le visage de Regus qui, même à genoux, rayonnait de puissance. Ses yeux fixés aux siens lorsque Regus fit des allés retour le long de son membre, Harry gémit et arqua son dot. 

Il avait l'impression que c'était le moment le plus magique de sa vie. Que toute la chaleur au monde brûlait de bonheur en lui. 

\- Regus, je vais... 

Un bruit se fit entendre suite aux mots d'Harry. Un bruit très sale. 

\- Maintenant, Aaron, je veux que tu te retournes. 

Sachant bien ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, Harry obéit. Il était toujours étrange d'être appelé par un autre prénom que le sien mais, à cet instant, il s'en fichait totalement. 

Il voulait juste être comblé. 

\- Comblé, mmmh ? dit Regus en le préparant. 

Gêné, Harry mit sa tête entre ses bras. Le moment de préparation était le plus gênant. Il grimaça et serra les mains à la douleur présente malgré les soins de son partenaire. Lorsque Regus toucha un point sensible en lui, Harry échappa un halètement et se sentit se serrer autour des doigts de Regus. 

\- Tu chantes si bien Aaron, chuchota Regus en touchant encore une fois la source de plaisir d'Harry. Veux-tu crier maintenant ? 

Puis Regus le pénétra. C'était doux et rude en même temps. Cela faisait mal, comme la dernière fois. C'était désagréable. Très. 

\- A.. Arrête toi.

Regus s'arrêta de suite et Harry contrôla sa respiration. Il sentit la main du brun derrière lui caresser sa nuque et le début de ses cheveux. 

\- C'est bon, affirma Harry.

Et Harry sentit Regus bouger et cette fois c'était le plus âgé qui laissa échapper son souffle. 

Au début, Harry ne faisait que supporter. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué. Ensuite, il savait que Regus avait réussi à toucher sa prostate, tout comme hier, et il gémit de nouveau. 

Les mains de Regus étaient brûlantes et parcouraient son corp. Regus avançait ses hanches contre Harry avec un rythme devenant effréné. 

Harry se redressa sur ses bras et bougea son bassin avec Regus, les sons dans sa gorge ressemblant à des miaulements. 

Regus se pencha, laissant sa poitrine contre le dos d'Harry. Il lecha une partie du cou d'Harry avant de mordre. Harry cria, une main ayant pour réflexe de prendre une poignée des cheveux de Regus afin de l'éloigner de lui. Regus répondit simplement avec sa bite s'enfonçant d'avantage en lui. 

Regus continua d'entrer et de sortir de lui. Sa tête contre la nuque d'Harry se souleva et il continua ses coups de hanche. Harry aurait voulu voir son visage à ce moment. 

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Regus q et c'était tellement bon. 

Et ainsi Harry vint. 

Il se demanda si les penchants mordant de Regulus allait être fréquent.


	4. Black

  
Frottant ses mains, Harry s'assit, son dos contre une fenêtre. De la buée se concentra contre la vitre. Cette fois, le sac ne contenait pas 200 gallions mais plutôt 500.

Harry gratta nerveusement son cou, là où la morsure de Regus était encore présente. Il devait absolument apprendre des charmes pour cacher cette marque.

Dans quelques minutes, Harry devait aller en Rune. Cependant, il n'avait absolument pas fini ses devoirs. En fait, il n'avait rien fais ce week-end. Il n'était rentré à Poudlard que tard le dimanche soir, ou peut-être était-ce tôt le lundi matin, et était bien trop fatigué pour travailler.

Tournant la tête au bruit de pas, il vit son frère et ses amis marcher en groupe. N'y prêtant plus attention, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur la vue de la fenêtre.

Peut-être qu'Harry n'avait pas d'attachement fort dans Poudlard, mais cela lui permettait de partir sans problème.

Lorsqu'il était temps de partir, Harry se releva et prit son sac.

Une fois en cours de Rune, il se mit sur le côté près de la porte. Granger arriva un peu en retard et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à côté de lui. Lui qui voulait être discret il fallait que la personne cherchant le plus d'attention du professeur se mette à côté de lui, _super._

Mme Babbling n'était toujours pas arrivée et Harry était vraiment fatigué. Peut-être que dormir un petit instant n'était pas une mauvaise idée ? Lorsqu'il se laissa guider par l'idée, à peine quelques secondes plus tard il sentit un pincement contre don bras. Il lança un regard noir à Granger qui montra l'horloge du menton.

Effectivement, un très mauvaise place.

Le cours prit fin avec Harry ayant reçu des devoirs en plus et une Hermione très contente d'être la seule à participer. Les devoirs ne dérangeaient pas vraiment Harry, il aimait vraiment cette matière. Cependant, il aimait aussi faire profil bas auprès de ses professeurs. Lorsqu'il était dehors, il vit Severus Rogue s'avancer droit vers lui. Harry était sur le point de faire demi tour mais il était trop tard. Rogue l'avait prit par le col de sa robe.

\- Potter, vous me fuyez.

C'était une déclaration, il n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

\- Vous venez avec moi dans le bureau du directeur. Maintenant.

Le coeur d'Harry s'emballa. S'était-il fait prendre entrain de quitter Poudlard ? Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre avant, même en deuxième année.

\- Oui monsieur.

Il suivit son chef de maison et vit McGonagall suivi de Charles, son frère. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il entra simplement dans le bureau et vit Remus Lupin, son "oncle" les attendre à l'intérieur tout en discutant avec Dumbeldore.

\- Messieurs Potter, commença le directeur. Monsieur Lupin va vous accompagner à St Mangouste. Votre père a été hospitalisé et la situation et très grave.

Harry était sûr d'avoir entendu Rogue ricaner et McGonagall le réprimander.

\- Suis-je obligé, monsieur ? demanda Harry. J'ai beaucoup de devoir et je suis cer-

\- Oui tu es obligé Harry. Ta mère m'a envoyé vous chercher tous les deux, ton frère et toi.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il comprenait à peine pourquoi sa mère avait envoyé Remus. Ce n'était pas comme si la famille Potter le voyait plus de 3 fois par an.

\- Est-ce grave ? demanda Charles, une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, monsieur Potter, informa McGonagall.

Harry suivit simplement Remus et Charles par la cheminette. Une fois à St Mangouste, ils devaient marcher 10 minutes avant de trouver la chambre dédié au nom de James Potter. Charles entra précipitamment et laissa sa mère le prendre dans ses bras. Harry entra derrière lui et vit son père allongé et inconscient. Bien, James était inconscient, leur présence était d'avantage inutile. Il s'assit simplement dans un fauteuil et espéra que le temps passera vite. Charles se dégagea de sa mère et se mit au chevet de son père, les larmes aux yeux. Harry sentit juste sa mère avancer vers lui et laisser une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

Le temps ne passa pas vite. Lily expliqua que son père, étant auror, avait dû se battre contre une meute de loup-garou à l'improviste. Ainsi, Remus l'avait trouvé inconscient et l'avait directement amené ici. Son état était inquiétant, selon les médecins.

Harry fixa son père et trouva que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il le voyait si calme en sa présence. Ses yeux étaient fermés et l'absence d'un voile de glace sur son visage le laissait plus jeune.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le médicomage entrer. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, il vit un homme de trente ou quarante ans s'approcher de son père et pratiquer des sorts de diagnostique sur son père.

Cependant, Harry sentit une sorte de malaise dans la pièce. Sa mère avait cesser de parler avec son frère, même si Charles était toujours dans ses bras, et l'homme semblait attarder son attention d'avantage sur la vue de la fenêtre que sur son père.

Lorsque le médicomage partit, Charles interrogea Lily sur les capacités de l'homme.

\- C'est le meilleur dans son domaine, répondit simplement Lily.

Harry en doutait. Personne ne pouvait être le meilleur dans son domaine. Intrigué, Harry se leva et se mit près de son père, à la place où l'homme était plus tôt. Il plissa les yeux vers la fenêtre et ne vit rien. Puis soudainement, James inspira très fortement et Lily et Charles se placèrent à ses côtés. Harry entendit sa mère pleurer de joie et Remus appeler quelqu'un.

Puis Harry releva encore une fois une seconde sa tête vers la fenêtre et comprit ce que l'homme regardait. L'angle était parfait pour étudier le fauteuil dans lequel il était et, surtout, ce qui pouvait être dedans.  


  


~°~  


  


Lorsque Harry retourna à Poudlard, son frère était à ses côtés et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle. C'était peut-être l'un des premières fois que les frères Potter étaient ensembles. Leur non ressemblance physique était extrêmement ponctuée à présent. Charles semblait être tenté de dire dire quelque chose mais Ginny Weasley, qui était sans doute sa copine du mois, sauta dans ses bras et lui posa mille questions. Harry alla simplement vers la table des Serpentard et s'installa.  


  


Il avait perdu pas mal de temps avec cette histoire. James ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour lui demander maladroitement quelles matières il avait choisi pour ses ASPIC et Harry lui avait simplement répondu sans ajouter quelque chose de plus. Il aurait rêvé que son père lui pose ce genre de question durant ses 11 ans mais maintenant il trouva cela plutôt ridicule.  


  


Une fois son assiette rempli, Harry mangea simplement et ne fit pas attention aux hiboux donnant le courrier aux élèves. Cependant, un grand hibou noir se dirigea vers lui et Harry le reconnu. C'était celui qu'il avait vu chez Regus. Harry avait oublié son nom, malheureusement. Ce dernier avait semblé très attaché à cet hibou et le lui avait présenté. Le coeur d'Harry battrait d'excitation lorsqu'il vit ce que l'hibou transportait. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses traits et il prit en main ce qui ressemblait évidemment à la forme d'un balai. Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écartèrent lorsqu'il vit un éclair de feu. La table de Serpentard avait aussi l'air de s'intéresser à la nouvelle acquisition, surtout les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.  


  


Harry prit simplement le balai en main ainsi que l'enveloppe et quelques friandises puis fit signe à l'hibou de venir. Ce dernier s'installa sur son épaule et Harry sortir de la grande salle.  


  


Le sourire sur ses lèvres toujours présent, il avair envie de sauter et de danser de joie. Il ouvrit difficilement l'enveloppe et prit le temps de lire ce qui était écrit.  


  


_Aaron,_  
_Je me souviens de toi m'informant de ton amour pour le vol. Ainsi lorsque je l'ai vu j'ai de suite su qu'il était pour toi. Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrions en profiter ensemble ? Je suis certain qu'il serait possible de s'en servir pour pimenter notre prochain week-end._  
_Bien à toi,_  
_Regus_  


  


D'accord, Harry devait se calmer. Sûrement Regus ne proposait pas d'utiliser le balai pour ils ont utilisé son bureau ? Ou bien sa table à mangé ? Ou bi-  


  


L'hibou lui mordit l'oreille. Harry lui donna de quoi manger puis mit la lettre dans sa poche. Une fois dehors, il testa son balai et le sentiment de liberté, de pouvoir et de maîtrise l'enveloppa.  


  


Il adora cela.  


  


~°~  


  


Il était peut-être 3 heure du matin et Regus dormait. Harry avait sa tête contre son torse et il essaya de trouver le sommeil. En vain.  


  


Cela faisait 2 mois que Regus et Harry avait leur arrangement. Personne n'était au courant de rien. Regus parlait très rarement de lui et Harry ne lui en voulait pas, c'était aussi son cas. Harry pensait que Regus faisait parti d'une grande famille sorcière et ne voulait risquer de faire savoir qu'il donnait de l'argent à un jeune homme pour coucher avec lui. Harry non plus ne voulait pas que cela se sache.  


  


Se relevant, Harry fixa pendant un moment Regus. Il était vraiment beau. Avec un nez fin, des pommettes hautes et un teint pâle qui lui allait parfaitement, Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi un homme comme lui payait la compagnie d'Harry.  


  


Harry passa un instant un main dans les cheveux de Regus.  


  


Parfois l'homme pouvait être très étrange. Durant leur intimité, il proposait souvent des choses auquelles Harry n'aurait jamais pensé. Ce n'était pas vraiment des activités du genre SM mais les idées restaient perchées.  


  


D'autre fois il était vraiment attachant. Que ce soit physiquement ou bien dans les conversations que les deux ont eu ensemble. Harry riait avec lui, ce qui était plutôt une première puisqu'il riait avec peu de personne. C'était comme si Harry et Regulus partageait une sorte d'état d'esprit plutôt rare entre eux. Harry se faisait sûrement des idées.  


  


Il était sur le point de retrouver l'oreiller qu'était le torse de Refus lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Il venait du salon et il s'agissait sûrement de la cheminette.  


  


Fronçant les sourcils, Harry secoua légèrement le bras de Regus puis plus fort lorsque ce dernier ne se réveilla pas.  


  


Regus ouvrit les yeux et grogna d'avoir été réveillé.  


  


\- Regus, il y a quelqu'un chez toi.  


  


Regus se figea un instant avant de se lever et d'enfiler un bas. Le nom de "Regulus" se était appelé et des pas approchèrent.  


  


\- Reste ici, je vais le renvoyer tout de suite, répondit Regus.  


  


Harry regarda simplement l'homme mettre une robe sur son corp puis ouvrit la porte en sortant, les pieds nus.  


  


Ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne pouvant définitivement pas dormir, Harry se leva, les jambes tremblantes du froid qu'il rencontra, et s'approcha de la porte.  


  


Qu'y avait-il de mal à écouter ? Harry était curieux. C'était la première fois qu'une personne était chez Regus en même temps que Harry. Et cette personne avait appelé Regus "Regulus". Était-ce son vrai prénom ? Harry ne lui avait aussi pas donné le sien, après tout.  


  


L'oreille contre la porte, Harry écouta.  


  


\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la voix de Regus, ou bien Regulus.  


  


\- J'ai besoin que tu signes ces papiers.  


  


\- Et qu'est-ce ?  


  


Regulus n'avait pas l'air de faire confiance en son interlocuteur.  


  


\- Le coffre familial de la famille va connaître un changement. Je refuse que Bellatrix en ait le droit.  


  


\- Bellatrix est de la famille, répondit Regus.  


  


\- Et je suis le chef de cette famille et ne la considère pas comme tel.  


  


\- Et qui te considère comme tel, Sirius ?  


  


Le silence rencontra les mots de Regus et Harry prit une grande respiration, les yeux ronds. Chef de famille. Sirius. Sirius Black, son professeur.  


  


Harry se tourna et s'habilla en vitesse. Il était chez un putain de Black. Regus était un Black. Ou Regulus Black.  


  


Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas côtoyer un Black. La famille de sang pur était dérangée, la consanguinité très présente et les enfants Black tous fous.  


  


Et même si Harry adorait tout ce qui n'était pas ordinaire, qui était à la limite de la folie et ce qui était très intéressant. Il savait que Regulus était le frère de Sirius Black, son professeur qui prendrait du plaisir à la traiter de pute devant ses parents.  


  


Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.  


  



	5. Lettres

Dès que les deux Black étaient dans le bureau de Regulus, Harry sortit discrètement. Il se rendit dans le salon et prit une grande poignée de poudre de cheminette et, dans son mouvement, renversa le bol de poudre par terre. Merde.

\- Aaron ?

Paniquant, Harry entra dans la cheminette précipitamment et, ne sachant pas où aller, il dit St Mangouste. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de Regulus avant que les flammes ne l'emmènent.

Une fois à St Mangouste, Harry prit une grande inspiration. Si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi il était ici, il n'avait qu'à dire que c'était pour voir son père. On était le 23 décembre et Harry ne serait pas étonné de voir sa mère ici préparer des décorations dans la chambre de James à cette heure tardive.

Toujours les jambes tremblantes, Harry se trouva un coin dans la salle d'attente de St Mangouste et s'y installa.

Harry avait bien fait de partir, il en était certain.

Un jour, James avait confié à Charles que Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, avait rendu totalement fou les parents de Neville. Venant d'une famille très riche et très respectée, elle n'avait jamais été emprisonnée pour manque de preuve.

Il paraissait que Orion Black avait été empoisonné par sa cousine, Walburga, qui n'était autre que sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Enfants qui comprenait Sirius et, Harry en était sûr, Regulus.

Malgré le fait que Sirius soit son professeur depuis sa première année, Harry ne connaissait pas énormément de choses sur lui. Il savait juste que Sirius Black détestait les deux élèves Potter, tout comme Rogue mais d'une manière différente.

Tandis que Rogue s'amusait à se moquer de lui en classe, Harry était certain que si quelque chose lui arrivait, Rogue prendrait son rôle de professeur au sérieux et viendrait l'aider.

Cependant, Sirius avait un fond beaucoup plus sombre. Comme s'il retirait du plaisir à la souffrance de certains. Harry se souvenait de son cours sur les impardonnables en quatrième année. Sirius lui avait lancé l'imperium et avait exigé à ce qu'Harry se mette à genoux et embrasse ses pieds. Les autres avaient tous eu des demandes beaucoup plus légère comme sauter à pied joint.

Harry était aussi certain que Charles avait été contraint à quelque chose d'aussi dérangeant.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait que Sirius le mettait très mal à l'aise et, plus il en apprenait sur les Black, plus il se disait que ce malaise était de famille.

Mais Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Regus, enfin Regulus, était un Black. Qu'il pourrait lui vouloir du mal. Et peut-être que partir de cette manière sans même laisser une chance à Regulus d'expliquer que lui était différent, qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Harry ressente une douleur quelconque, que-

C'était stupide. Regulus le payait essentiellement pour le baiser. Si Harry commençait à lui prendre la tête pour quelque chose, Regulus n'avait qu'à choisir un autre garçon.

Harry se sentait comme un idiot. Tous ces problèmes à cause d'un putain de Tom Jedusor. Toute cette histoire à cause d'un Drago Malfoy incapable de la fermer et de le laisser tranquille. Et vraiment, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autant de haine pour cet imbécile de puriste du sang.

Peut-être que la seule solution était, comme l'avait dit Regulus, de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'aller demander à son père ces 70 000 gallions. Ainsi il pourrait rendre tout l'argent que Regulus lui avait donné, ainsi que les nombreux cadeaux que Harry avait reçu.

Il pourrait récupérer un minimum de fierté.

Plus de trois mois passés avec Regulus et Harry était incapable de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Il était incapable de garder l'idée qu'un adulte comme Regulus ne pourrait jamais souhaiter quelque chose de sérieux. Non seulement Regulus était un sang pur mais en plus il était _beaucoup_ _plus âgé._

Harry se sentit mal. Il avait l'impression qu'une boule dans son corse venait de lui être arraché.

Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, Harry, reprends-toi.

Harry se releva et alla vers la chambre de son père. Il était nerveux. Vraiment très nerveux. Le chemin pour retrouver la chambre de James n'avait jamais semblé si long et, paradoxalement, si rapide. Il toqua et espéra que son père était entrain de dormir. Que son père ne pouvait pas l'écouter et que, ainsi, Harry puisse avoir une excuse pour se retourner.

Harry entendit James lui dire d'entrer.

Son père paraissait surpris de le voir. Il était mi allongé sur son lit et fixa Harry. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et remarqua que sa mère n'était pas présente. Son père risquait de ne plus pouvoir avoir l'usage de ses jambes, ce qui était surtout malheureux pour sa mère, pensa Harry. Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'attachement profond pour ses parents. Il ne les avait pas depuis longtemps considéré comme des parents. Ils étaient plus une forme d'autorité qui pouvait se mettre très vite en colère et était donc à éviter. Sa mère essayait parfois de se rapprocher de lui mais Harry senti toujours qu'il n'y avait rien de naturel. Que c'était forcé. Culpabilité.

\- Harry, que fais-tu ici ? prit la parole son père après le long moment de silence.

Harry regardait surtout le sol. Évidemment, James ne se doutait pas que Harry était venu pour une raison autre qu'une visite improvisée.

\- Je...

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer la chose.

\- J'ai fais une bêtise.

James ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir l'entendre. Ses lèvres se plissèrent mais il ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il comprit que Harry n'allait pas développer, il le poussa à le faire.

\- Et quelle est cette bêtise ?

Harry se lança.

\- Je dois de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

James fronça les sourcils et se redressa d'avantage.

\- À monsieur Jedusor.

Tout le monde connaissait Tom Jedusor. C'était un homme brillant, charmant et surtout, un homme dangereux. Personne ne voulait être son ennemi. James semblait alarmé par cette nouvelle.

\- Combien ?

\- Soixante-dix, commença Harry, sa voix craquant. Soixante-dix milles.

Son père se massa la tempe d'une main, il souffla. Les Potter était une grande famille sorcière, ils ne manquaient pas d'argent. Cependant, Lily avait toujours été mal à l'aise au fait de l'utiliser. Le couple avait souvent eu de grande dispute sur ce sujet. Une fois, Lily était parti de la maison pendant une semaine et il avait fallu que James parvienne à la trouver à son travail pour la supplier de revenir. Il y avait des compromis dans un mariage. Même si certain compromis était injuste. James regarda Harry.

\- Tu ne diras rien à ta mère.

Harry releva la tête, surpris à la réponse de son père et acquiesça.

\- Tout d'abord, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et c'est ce qu'Harry a fait. C'était sûrement sa plus longue discussion avec son père.

Le lendemain, Lily arriva dans la chambre de James et vit Harry profondément endormi sur le fauteuil transformé en lit par James. James lisait simplement le journal. Il sortit sa tête de celui-ci lorsque sa femme était présente.

James lança un regard perçant à Lily et elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle fit juste un sourire d'excuse puis alla chercher le petit déjeuner.

Harry avait reçu la première semaine de reprise des cours au moins cinq lettres de Regulus, sans compter celle qu'il avait reçu chez lui. Sa famille était plutôt interloqué par la quantité de lettre qu'un seul hibou amenait chez eux.

Les lettres demandaient tous la meme chose.

_Aaron, pouvons-nous nous voir ?_

_Juste parler._

_Aaron, s'il te plaît, répond moi._

_Aaron ?_

_J'attends ta réponse._

Et cette fois, elles étaient toutes signées Regulus Acturus Black.

Harry n'avait répondu à aucune, mais les lisait très souvent. Et il sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer. _Regulus pensait à lui._

Parallèlement, le père de Harry avait insisté pour que ce soit les Malfoy qui rembourse le vase. Selon James, il était hors de question de s'attaquer directement à Tom Jedusor. Harry n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi.

Assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir lorsqu'il vit le visage d'un certain blond se décomposer devant une lettre que Lucius Malfoy avait envoyé à son fils.

Drago se tourna vers lui et fusilla son sourire du regard.

\- Les avocats des Malfoy sont les meilleurs ! proclama Drago avec véhémence.

\- Ceux des Potter sont aussi pas mal, répliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Espèce de sale vaut rien de sang-mêlé, que ta mère pourr-

\- Détention, monsieur Malfoy.

Les discussions dans la salle commune se calmèrent. C'était bien la première fois que Drago Malfoy avait une détention de Severus Rogue.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais monsieur, je n'ai rien fais, je-

\- Pensez-vous que je manque de réflexion pour savoir quand donner ou non des détentions ? Demain soir, 6 heure.

Eh bien, Harry trouvait cette situation pour le moins intéressante. Severus se tourna et partit, toujours fidèle à sa démarche dramatique.

\- Tu te moques, Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce que cette année ton papa t'offre des cadeaux ainsi qu'un avocat qu'il t'aime. Mon père m'aime au moins, il m'a toujours aimé. Tout le monde sait ici que tu es le fils rejeté des Potter. L'accident, le _non voulu_.

Puis tout est allé très vite. Le sang monta à la tête de Harry et il lança un sort à Drago qui le renversa la tête la première contre le mur. Du sang coula.

Parkinson cria à la vue sanglante de Drago, appelant le directeur de Serpentard à revenir dans la salle commune.

Malgré le sang et l'inconscience visible de Drago Malfoy, Harry sourit toujours. Et si Harry s'était vu dans un miroir, il aurait pu jurer que ce sourire était le même que celui de Regulus.

Severus s'occupa de Drago Malfoy en lui utilisant sa baguette avec des mouvements très variés. Il demanda à un préfet d'appeler Mme Pomfresh et mit Drago sur un canapé. Ensuite, il prit Harry par la nuque et l'emmena brutalement dans son bureau.

\- Monsieur Potter, votre comportement est inadmissible ! le réprimanda Rogue. Attaquer votre camarade aussi violemment n'est pas le comportement d'un véritable Serpentard. J'attends de vous un minimum de maîtrise de vous-même.

Severus ne réagissait jamais de cette façon lorsque c'était les Serpentards qui lui envoyaient des sorts...

\- Ça sera une détention d'une semaine pour vous, vos parents seront prévenu.

Bien-sûr, aucun point déduit.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Si un autre problème dans ce genre survient, je me verrais obliger de vous virer de l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- ...Oui monsieur.

\- Maintenant sortez.

Et Harry sortit. Les couloirs étaient vides. Malgré la réprimande de Rogue et ses multiples détentions, il trouva que la punition était vraiment moindre. Drago, s'il s'était pris le coin d'une table à la nuque, aurait eu énormément de dommage. Harry avait l'impression que la colère de Rogue était d'avantage une mascarade, ou bien que son directeur de maison était totalement inconscient.

Il était sur le point de rentrer dans ses dortoirs mais il vit Charles, dans le coin d'un mur, lui faire signe de venir. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée mais il le rejoigna tout de même. Les deux frères se firent face.

\- Que veux-tu, Charles ?

C'était direct. Au moins, Harry était sûr de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me prêter la cape, s'il te plaît ? C'est urgent.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai cela ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ?

Charles sourit et secoua la tête.

\- J'étais sûr que tu dirais cela, ô grand Serpentard.

Ensuite, Charles sortit la carte du maraudeur.

\- On échange ?

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté puis prit la carte.

\- Deal.

Harry sortit la cape de sa poche et la lui tendit. Il pensa que la "conversation" était fini mais Charles le questionna sur un sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler.

\- Au fait Harry, comment est-ce que tu as eu ce balai ? Et tous les autres cadeaux ? J'ai demandé à maman et papa et ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas eux.

Harry regarda le mur à la pensée de Regulus.

\- C'est juste un... Pas tes affaires. Je récupère la cape demain.

Charles avait demandé aux parents cela ? En colère, Harry se tourna pour partir mais il sentit Charles le prendre par le bras.

\- Désolé.

Harry regarda son frère dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- Quoi "désolé" ?

\- Je suis désolé, pour tout ce qui s'est passé. J'y ai pensé dernièrement, tu sais. Je m'étais toujours dis que c'était toi qui voulait être seul.

Harry ne dit rien.

\- Tu nous regardais toujours méchamment et tu étais si froid, continua Charles. Puis je me suis rendu compte que tu réagissais comme cela parce que les parents t'ont encouragé à le faire. Tu sais, à être comme eux étaient avec toi.

Harry grimaça, tentant de ne pas craquer devant son frère.

\- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Je... Tu me pardonnes ?

Harry partit le plus vite possible, secouant la main de Charles sur son bras. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître et il les enleva brutalement. Pourquoi pleurait-il toujours pour eux ? Charles l'avait dit lui-même, il paraissait dur et froid. S'il le paraissait, pourquoi ces foutues larmes étaient toujours présentes si facilement ?

Une fois dans son lit, il lança juste un sort de silence puis craqua, les larmes doublant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que son frère avait reconnu ce dont il redoutait. Il redoutait que son impression était vrai, qu'il était un non voulu. Ou bien parce Regulus lui manquait, qu'il appréciait vraiment l'homme et non seulement son argent. Ou simplement parce qu'il se sentait vide. Il sentait qu'il étouffait et qu'il...

Se levant du lit, Harry chercha dans ses affaires une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Ce samedi était un jour où Harry devait rejoindre l'avocat de son père au ministère de la magie. Il s'était habillé d'une façon très neutre pour cette occasion et avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux. C'était sans résultat.

Il attendait dans le couloir depuis 5 minutes puis, lorsqu'une personne sortit, l'avocat lui fit signe d'entrer. Il s'était présenté en tant que maître Danson et avait discuté avec Harry durant une demi-heure.

Ensemble, ils avaient convenu que le premier plan était de mettre la faute sur le jeune Malfoy. Il était le garçon qui l'avait harcelé tout au long de la soirée et était la seule explication au renversement de Harry. Cependant, Harry n'ayant pas vu Drago le pousser, l'avocat lui avait dit qu'ils joueraient sur du bluff. Si Drago reconnaissait son erreur, Harry s'en sortirait correctement. Au cas contraire, Harry devrait récolter des témoignage de la soirée et autres preuves puis ils passeront devant un juge.

Harry devait revenir au ministère mercredi prochain après ses cours afin d'assister à un potentiel arrangement entre Malfoy et Potter.

Lorsque la réunion fut fini, Harry sortit du bureau et prit l'assenceur. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de rendez-vous. Qui le serait ? Cependant, l'assenceur s'arrêta soudainement. Le mouvement fit que Harry se retrouva brusquement envoyé contre le toit de l'assenceur avant de retomber par terre sur ses membres.

Sa tête tournait. Harry esseya de se relever mais une alarme le surpris et il se figea. Des mots suivirent le bruit insoutenable.

**\- Le ministère se fait attaquer, mettez-vous à l'abri. Tous les aurors sont priés de défendre le lieu. Le ministère se fait attaquer, mettez-vous à l'abri...**


	6. Prophétie

  
Harry prit sa baguette en main et esseya de comprendre comment il allait sortir d'ici. Sûrement n'était-il pas le seul à être coincé dans un ascenseur ?

Il se mit debout et puis envoya un Allohomora à la porte de l'ascenseur mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle devait être enchantée pour que personne ne l'ouvre lorsqu'il était en marche.

Harry esseya de l'ouvrir en envoyant plusieurs sorts différents mais rien à faire. Il esseya de ne pas paniquer mais la situation ne l'aidait pas. Plus il attendait et plus ce qui attaquait le ministère pouvait s'approcher de lui.

Ne voulant pad prendre le risque d'appeler à l'aide, il regarda le plafond de l'ascenseur. Peut-être pouvait-il passer par le haut ? Il y avait une trappe. Harry parvint à l'ouvrir avec son sort cette fois. Avec beaucoup de mal, il arriva à accrocher ses mains sur le bord et se souleva mais l'ascenseur se remit en marche et, cette fois, Harry tomba sur son bras gauche. Un craquement fort s'était entendu et son épaule était étrangement présentée.

Harry gémit et esseya de se relever d'une main mais la douleur était beaucoup trop intense. Il se mit difficilement sur le dos et à l'aide des parois, puis se mit assis. Il essaya de calmait sa respiration mais l'impression que ses poumons allaient l'écraser était constamment présente. Il chercha sa baguette des yeux mais ne la trouva pas.

Sa panique augmenta et il verifia avec difficulté s'il n'était pas sur sa baguette. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait dû être égarée pendant sa chute.

Cette fois, la porte de l'ascenseur était ouverte. Cependant, Harry ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit. C'était très obscur.

Harry se questionna sur l'intelligence du choix de s'aventurer dans cet inconnu. Parfois, il enviait légèrement le courage des Gryffondors.

Il fallait prendre en compte que le fait de rester dans un ascenseur ouvert alors que le ministère se faisait attaquer n'était pas non plus astucieux.

Harry retenta de se mettre debout. Cette fois, appuyé complètement sur la paroi, il réussit. Il plaqua son bras droit contre son corp en essayant de le faire bouger le moins possible.

Un pas à l'extérieur et une alarme sonna. Harry sursauta et son bras lui fit d'avantage mal. Harry était complètement figé mais, étant donné que personne arriva vers lui, il se dit que l'alarme ne le considérait pas directement.

Harry marcha. Il marcha beaucoup. Il chercha une pièce où il pouvait se cacher ou bien peut-être une personne travaillant au ministère et pouvant le protéger avec une baguette.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry entra dans une salle circulaire. Elle proposait différentes portes et Harry ne savait pas vraiment laquelle choisir. Entendant des pas inconnus s'approchant, il se précipita et ouvrit une porte qui le mena à une énorme pièce.

Il y avait énormément d'étagère. Harry aurait pu l'appeler une bibliothèque mais ce qui reposait sur l'étagère n'avait rien à voir avec du papier. Harry semblait voir des boules de cristal disposés le long des étagères.

Harry trouva cela beau. C'était magnifique.

Il marcha et entendit des murmures, vit des lumières sortir de ces boules. La pièce brillait d'une magie ancienne et puissante. Elle l'appela vers un chemin. Son chemin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry était devant un étagère, sa main levée en direction d'une de ces magnifiques boules. Il était sur le point de la prendre, il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre, de...

\- Stop ! Arrête-toi !

Harry se figea à la voix derrière lui. L'ordre le réveilla de sa transe. Clignant des yeux, il vit une inscription sur ce qu'il était sur le point d'attraper.

**_Le seigneur des ténèbres, Charles Potter, Harry Potter et (?)_ **

\- Il y a mon nom marqué dessus... chuchota Harry.

Le silence rencontra ses mots.

\- Pourquoi mon nom est-il marqué dessus ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Harry.

Harry se tourna et vit Remus Lupin devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as suivi ?

À l'expression de Remus, il l'avait effectivement suivi. Harry s'énerva.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?!

\- Nous ne devons pas rester ici Harry. Le ministère est attaqué, il faut te mettre à l'abri.

\- Il me semble qu'il n'y a personne ici. Nous sommes en sécurité. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, répondit simplement Remus.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si résolu à me cacher pourquoi tu me suis ? Et pourquoi mon nom est sur cette boule ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ton nom sur cette boule. Si tu prends connaissance de ce dont il s'agit, il y aura des répercussions sur beaucoup de vies. Énormément de vies.

Malgré les dires de Remus, la magie de cette chose était alléchante. Elle le séduisait et Harry avait du mal à se résoudre de laisser l'occasion de la posséder passer.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à Remus, son regard entièrement fixé sur la boule.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, dit seulement Remus.

Harry se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il avait sortit sa baguette.

\- Tu fais bien de l'être, ajouta une troisième voix avant que Remus s'écroule aux pieds de Harry.

Les yeux de Harry étaient écarquillés à la vue de Remus par terre. Et lorsqu'ils virent qui avait mis à terre Lupin, ils étaient sur le point de sortir.

Un simple nom s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Regus...

L'autre rangea sa baguette.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Regulus maintenant, Harry.

Lorsque son nom s'échappa des lèvres de Regulus, il se sentit voler. Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'appel de la prophétie qui lui donna envie de voler ou bien la vue de l'homme qui régnait ses pensées depuis des semaines.

Harry avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retint pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans une relation quelconque puisque Harry avait principalement ignoré Regulus depuis plus de 3 semaines. La deuxième était que Regulus n'était visiblement pas ouvert à cela. Il fixa Harry d'une manière très froide et sévère. Enfin, la troisième était que Harry devait vraiment toucher cette boule, la sentir entre ses mains, laisser la puissance l'envahir...

C'est pourquoi Harry, avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur, se lança à toute vitesse dans la quête de prendre ce qui lui donnait si envie. Cependant, quelqu'un d'autre prit avant lui ce que l'autre avait envie.

Harry sentit des bras l'attraper par la taille, amenant le dos d'Harry contre son torse. Harry essaya de s'échapper mais les bras étaient bien trop fort. Il leva ses jambes afin de faire levier mais Regulus devait y avoir songé puisque ce dernier s'était préparé au poids pouvant le renverser à anticiper.

\- Merlin, calme toi. La prophétie semble avoir un effet dominant sur toi.

Regulus, portant toujours Harry, les emmena dans une pièce beaucoup plus petite. Il relacha Harry sur le sol. Harry était essoufflé mais son énergie semblait avoir doublé. Il devait retrouver la prophétie.

Regulus ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. La pièce était éclairée par une simple bougie et Harry vit Regulus croiser les bras croisés, le dos contre la porte et un sourcil levé.

\- Donc, tu es Harry Potter ?

\- Et toi Regulus Black. On dirait qu'on avance vite dans cette... chose entre nous.

Regulus laissa échapper un rire. Harry se rendait compte que plus les secondes passaient et moins il aura de chance retrouver sa prophétie.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Regulus ?

\- Je suis langue-de-plomb. C'est mon boulot d'être ici et de veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun... désagrément avec mon matériel de travail.

\- Aucun désagrément, hein ? Harry se releva à l'aide de ses deux mains.

À l'aide de ses deux mains. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment... Comment mon bras s'est remis à sa place ?

À l' expression du visage de Regulus, il ne compris pas la question.

\- Je me suis blessé tout à l'heure. Le simple fait de me déplacer me faisait mal au bras. Pourquoi est-il sans dommage maintenant ? Et pourquoi mon nom était sur-

Harry se coupa.

Le temps passa lentement. Harry était presque certain d'entendre les deux coeurs dans la pièce battre ensemble. Il leva le tête vers l'homme.

Il regarda Regulus dans les yeux très longtemps puis, soudainement, fonça sur lui et l'embrassa. Il y avait des dents, beaucoup de dents, dans ce baiser. La langue d'Harry était cette fois la première à forcer l'entrée et Regulus répondit volontier. La main d'Harry s'enfonça dans les cheveux de Regulus et les tira, poussant ainsi la tête de Regulus à l'arrière. Il en profita pour mordiller la lèvre de Regulus avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Regulus semblait avoir reprit ses esprits puisqu'il essaya de pousser maladroitement Harry de lui.

\- St... Stop, Harry. J'ai l'âge de tes p... Ahh...

Harry frotta son corp contre celui de Regulus.

\- Chut, tais-toi.

Harry enleva la robe de Regulus et la jeta juste à côté de lui. Il se mit à genoux et, instinctivement, Regulus mit sa main dans la chevelure d'Harry. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela comme tel.

Harry enfonça son nez sur l'entrejambe de Regulus. Il leva ses mains et ouvrit son pantalon avant de l'enlever. Il rencontra alors le sous-vêtement de Regulus et leva la tête vers le plus âgé. Regulus avait ses yeux virés sur Harry et il s'agrandir à la vue de sourire d'Harry avant qu'une langue sorte de sa bouche et touche l'endroit où son membre était. Seul le tissus de son bas jouait le rôle d'un mur entre eux.

\- Désagrément... chuchota Harry. Prends-moi pour ton matériel de travail sans te soucier des désagréments, Reg.

Les hanches de Regulus fit une pression sur le visage d'Harry.

\- Tu as une langue si sale, Harry.

Harry aimait vraiment entendre la voix haletante de Regulus dire son nom.

\- Mais tu la souhaiterais tout de même sur ta bite, répondit faussement innocemment Harry.

Harry enleva la séparation entre le membre de Regulus et la bouche de Harry. C'était probablement la première fois que Harry était plus habillé que l'homme.

\- Il y a quelques mois, tu rougissais lorsque tu enlevais ta chemise, commença Regulus avant de haleter lorsque Harry le mit en bouche.

\- Et regarde toi, continua Regulus, sa tête vers le bas, fixant toujours les yeux d'Harry et les allés retour qu'il faisait sur sa tige. Tu prends si bien cette bite, à genoux dans un lieu que tu ne connais pas où n'importe qui peut entrer et te voir. Te voir à genoux avec un homme te baisant la bouche.

Harry laissa légèrement des dents frotter et Regulus ressera sa prise sur ses cheveux en avertissement. Harry haussa simplement les sourcils en faisant l'innocent puis continua ce qu'il faisait. Regulus lui avait lui-même appris comment sucer, Harry savair comment faire du bien à l'homme. Regulus gemissait et Harry sentit que l'homme allait venir. Ainsi, il se retira.

\- Tu n'as cesser de me regarder pendant que tu me "baisais la bouche", commença Harry.

Il se leva et s'approcha des lèvres de Regulus. Les siennes étaient presque celées avec celle de Regulus mais un sourire narquois apparu à la place.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment vu, n'est-ce pas ? Incarcerem.

La baguette de Regulus en main, des cordes y jaillir et Regulus sursauta de celles-ci sur sa peau nue.

\- Tu voudrais jouer avec des cordes Harry ? Je savais que tu avais pris beaucoup d'assurance mais jusqu'à là ?

Harry convoqua les vêtements de Regulus sur le corp du plus âgé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir dans cet état. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie.

\- Peut-être une autre fois, Regulus. Pour l'instant, je vais voir de quoi retourne cette Prophétie.

Regulus rit.

\- Serpentard, hein ? Tu paraissais comme un pauvre petit pouffsoufle perdu la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Harry s'approcha de Regulus. Son cœur battant toujours. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas si effronté si l'effet de la prophétie n'était pas présente mais il mit cette information de côté. Ses lèvres sur les oreilles de Regulus, il chuchota :

\- Oh non, juste un petit Serpentard de 16 ans, _chéri._

Le visage de Regulus était très comique. Les lèvres ouvertes, Regulus regarda Harry comme si une deuxième tête était poussé sur son cou.

\- Tu as... Tu ne peux pas sortir seul quand le ministère est attaqué alors que tu n'as même pas encore tes ASPIC !

\- Ah oui ? Mais qu'on me trouve à genoux entrain de te sucer n'est pas un problème. Envoie moi du chocolat avec ta lettre la prochaine fois, je répondrai peut-être.

Et ainsi, Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit.  
  



	7. Charles

  
Rabastan Lestrange entra dans son salon. Il avait passé une journée incroyablement fatiguante. L'attaque au ministère avait failli lui coûter sa liberté. Heureusement, il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il retira sa robe de sorcier et la plaça négligemment sur le canapé. Il était sur le point de se servir un verre lorsqu'une voix le surpris.

\- Bonsoir Rabastan.

Rabastan se tourna et vit son ami installé sur son fauteuil. Il s'était visiblement lui aussi servi un verre.

\- Bonsoir, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Rabastan.

\- Plutôt bien. Le déroulement s'est presque passé comme prévu.

\- Presque ?

Son ami se leva sur ses longues jambes. Il déposa son verre sur la table basse du salon puis mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il ne se doute de rien, répondit l'homme à Rabastan. Je suis certain qu'il pense avoir le contrôle.

Une pause.

\- Mais...? poussa à continuer Rabastan.

\- Il a ma baguette.

Rabastan rit et leva son verre en direction de Regulus.

\- Tu commences à rouiller, se moqua Rabastan.

Le Black haussa seulement un sourcil avant de sortir quelque chose de son pantalon.

\- J'ai la sienne. Elle fera l'affaire.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Lestrange en penchant la tête, les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle acquisition de son ami. Je vais devoir lui dire, tu sais.

Cette fois, il y eut un malaise entre les deux.

\- Je sais.

~°~

Harry était caché derrière une des étagères. Il y avait plusieurs voix dans la pièce, plusieurs qu'il reconnut. Harry regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui. 

\- Tu dis qu'il t'a assommé, un gamin de 15 ans ? demanda une voix bourrue. 

Harry grimaça, il n'avait pas 15 ans. 

\- Non, ce n'était pas Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre était ici. 

\- Remus, tu devais le surveiller, pas le laisser rejoindre un ami. Le simple fait qu'il soit arrivé dans cette pièce est très étrange. 

Les membres d'Harry se figèrent. Son coeur doubla ses battements. Harry était certain que c'était la voix de sa mère. 

\- Peu importe, balaya Remus, il n'a rien découvert. La prophétie doit juste être déplacée au cas où il reviendrait. 

\- Sais-tu qui était la personne avec lui ? la voix bourrue reprit la parole. 

Harry n'entendit aucune réponse mais il était certain que Remus secouait la tête. 

\- Sa voix était masculine, plutôt âgé. 

Le silence rencontra les mots de Remus. 

\- Mon dieu, souffla Lily, j'espère que ce n'est pas déjà le moment. 

Harry ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Son esprit était trop ailleurs pour penser correctement. Il avait l'impression de rater quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme. 

\- Pourquoi James ne nous a rien dit ? cracha la voix inconnu. 

\- Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, répondit Lily, il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer. 

\- Il faudra surtout en parler ailleurs, conclua Remus. 

Ainsi, Harry entendit juste des bruits de frottement et de pas. Ils partaient. Un grognement semblait s'échapper de l'homme inconnu qui accompagnait sa mère et Remus. Harry calma sa respiration et attendit de ne plus rien attendre avant de se déplacer. Lorsqu'il alla là où était sensé être sa prophétie, elle n'y était plus. Harry enragea.

~°~

L'attaque au ministère de la magie n'était pas dans les journaux. Trois jours suivant leur entretien, Harry n'avait reçu aucune lettre de Regulus. De plus, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses proches lui cachait.

Au moins, Harry avait cessé d'être obnubilé par la fameuse prophétie. Enfin, il voulait toujours connaître le secret qu'elle détenait.

Et il voulait aussi que Regulus lui envoie une lettre. Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes sur la table des Serpentards dans la grande salle.

Harry avait dit son âge à Regulus. Harry, qui était sûr de ne pas être dans son état normal lorsque cela s'était passé, avait détruit ses chances de revoir Regulus.

Regulus, à l'entente de son véritable nom, avait directement compris qu'il était jeune. Mais franchement, le physique de Harry était déjà une indication clair.

Peut-être que Harry devrait faire le premier pas ?

\- Harry, ça va ?

Harry fit attention à la personne qui venait de le déranger. C'était son frère.

\- Oui.

Charles prit son sac et Harry était sur le point de le lui arracher lorsque son frère s'explica.

\- Tiens, ta cape, lui dit Charles en la mettant discrètement dans son sac. Je suis désolé de l'avoir gardé aussi longtemps, j'ai eu un... imprévu.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que son frère l'avait encore. À vrai dire, la seule fois où ils en avaient eu besoin était au ministère.

\- Euh ouai, d'accord. Je n'ai pas la carte avec moi donc-

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Charles. Tu peux la garder une semaine en plus. Tu sais, histoire de me racheter de mon retard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à la gentillesse gratuite.

\- Ok, merci j'imagine.

Et soudainement, contre toute attente, Charles s'assit à côté de lui, à la table des Serpentards.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Des parents.

En règle général, Harry aurait probablement ignoré Charles, pensant qu'il devait préparer une sorte de blague avec ses amis. Cependant, Harry était interloqué. Il cherchait des réponses et s'il fallait passer par son frère pour les avoir, il le ferait.

\- Si tu veux, dit simplement Harry en ne montrant pas l'intérêt qu'il allait avoir.

Harry se leva et, sans regarder derrière lui, partit de la grande salle, son frère le suivant. Ensemble, ils allèrent dehors. Les deux marchèrent silencieusement pendant un long moment. La fraîcheur d'hiver les entourant. Au bout d'un moment, Charles semblait s'ennuyer de ce silence et prit la parole.

\- La première nuit où papa a été hospitalisé, les parents parlaient entre eux en pensant que nous deux étions entrain de dormir. Mais j'ai entendu toute leur discussion.

Harry se stoppa et regarda Charles. Était-ce une discussion aussi étrange que celle qu'Harry avait entendu au ministère ?

\- C'était sur tu-sais-qui, continua Charles.

Harry était perplexe.

\- Qui est "tu-sais-qui"?

\- Eh bien, tu connais les rumeurs sur un certain seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Voldem-

\- Chut ! Ne dis pas son nom. Il paraît que le dire peut avoir des conséquences. Je ne sais pas exactement lesquels mais... Juste, évite de le dire.

Harry ne souleva pas le manque de compréhension qu'il avait face aux explications.

\- Et donc, qu'ont-ils dit ce soir-là ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils ont parlé d'un certain ordre, qu'ils étaient en plein recrutement et avait de mal à trouver des personnes de confiance.

\- Et à quoi sert cet ordre ?

\- Bien, si je le savais, je te l'aurais dis.

Bon, les informations sont pour l'instant inutiles.

\- Et tu as entendu autre chose ?

\- Ah ! s'exclama Charles. Le dégénéré est avec eux !

Harry ne comprit absolument pas.

\- Qui est le "dégénéré"?

\- Le professeur Black, le dégénéré. D'ailleurs, j'ai une détention avec ce con dans un quart d'heure...

Black. Pourquoi Black serait dans une sorte de groupe où ses parents étaient aussi ?

\- Ils ont aussi parlé d'une prophétie.

La respiration d'Harry se figea.

\- Une...Une prophétie ?

\- Oui, papa disait qu'il fallait nous en parler. Par contre, maman ne voulait pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient sans élever la voix.

\- Mais, tu sais de quoi parle la prophétie exactement ?

\- Bien, non. Mais Hermione a dit qu'elle concernait sûrement Voldemort, Black et nous deux puisqu'on était les seuls relevés dans la dispute.

Il devait sûrement parler de Sirius Black, mais...

\- Hermione ? Tu as parlé à Hermione de ce sujet ?!

\- Heu... Ouai, et aussi à Ron.

\- Mais comment tu peux leur faire confiance sur un sujet dont tu ne connais pas la sensibilité ?!

\- Ce sont mes amis ! se défendit Charles.

\- Tu as confié des secrets de famille au roi des cons et à une née moldue accroc à l'approbation des adultes !

\- N'insulte pas mes amis, Harry !

\- Alors essaie d'être plus conscient la prochaine fois !

\- Je suis désolé que tu sois si septique mais je t'assure qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

\- Ne leur dis plus rien, exigea Harry.

Charles ne répondit rien pendant un moment avant de souffler en levant sa tête vers le ciel.

\- Bon, je vais devoirs aller à ma détention. Si tu veux discuter tranquillement avec moi sans me donner des ordres comme ton chien, viens me voir.

Harry se retrouva donc seul. Il regarda le dos de son frère tourné et mordit sa lèvre de frustration. Une boule se format dans sa gorge et il se maudit.

Puis un hibou arriva et Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé Regulus.

~°~

Regulus faisait à manger. Harry se cala contre le plan de travail et regarda les bras de Regulus découper des champignons. Un sourire naissa sur les lèvres de Harry et il s'avança vers Regulus, collant son torse sur le dos de l'homme et l'enlaça.

\- Je suis toujours vexé, dit Regulus maos une main se mit sur celle de de Harry.

\- De t'avoir laissé frustré ? dit d'une voix innocente Harry en mettant son menton sur l'omoplate de l'homme.

\- Entre autres.

\- Tu veux que je me rattrape ? questionna Harry en caressant le bas du ventre de Regulus.

Regulus stoppa le mouvement d'une main. De l'autre, il mit les champignon dans une poêle où d'autres ingrédients étaient dedans.

\- D'abord, nous mangeons, commença Regulus. Ensuite, nous baisons.

Harry enfonça son bassin sur Regulus, sa dureté entre les fesses de ce dernier.

\- Et pourquoi pas les deux ?

\- Harry...

\- J'aime quand tu dis mon nom.

\- Et j'aime quand tu m'écoutes.

Harry rit.

\- Tu mens.

Harry déroula ses bras de Regulus et se retira.

\- Je vais m'occuper de moi tout seul alors ! cria Harry dans les couloirs. Regulus fit juste un bruit de gorge en accord.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Regulus et s'allongea en étoile sur le lit. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Après un instant, il se mit sur son dos, son bras sur son ventre et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ses yeux firent de même. Il vit ainsi un plafond très original. C'était comme si des constellations étaient...

\- La signature Black. Toute la famille a le nom d'une étoile. C'est une tradition.

\- Ton nom est beau, Regulus. C'est l'étoile la plus brillante de sa constellation, non ?

\- Oui, de celle du lion.

Harry s'assit.

\- Mmh... Un Gryffondor enveloppé d'écailles ?

Regulus secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu viens manger ? demanda Regulus.

\- Tout de suite.

Harry était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Regulus. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de l'homme, Harry ne s'attendait pas à une demande de le voir le soir, accompagné d'un porteloin. Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui allait refuser cette demande. Surtout qu'il avait récupéré sa cape maintenant.

La première chose que fit Harry en voyant Regulus était de lui rendre son argent. À son tour, il avait fait une demande. "Je veux une vraie relation." Regulus lui avait demandé s'il était sûr, que l'argent n'était absolument rien pour lui mais Harry était têtu. Il voulait vraiment essayer quelque chose avec Regulus, et même s'il était impossible que les choses se fassent bien, Harry pouvait essayer maintenant.

\- Ça va refroidir.

Harry secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva et suivit Regulus dans la salle à mangé.

\- Tu n'as pas d'elfe de maison ? demanda curieusement en s'installant sur son siège.

\- Si mais... tu ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à lui. Je l'aime beaucoup mais certaines valeurs de ma famille ont prit une place bien trop importante pour lui.

Harry ne dit rien de plus sur ce sujet. Il était habitué avec certains Serpentards d'être moins considéré par rapport à son statut sanguin.

\- Ton plat sent très bon, dit Harry pour changer de conversation.

\- Merci chéri, répondit Regulus en prenant ses couverts en main.

Regulus détenait la prestance de la noblesse.

\- Bon appétit, dit Harry avant de prendre une bouchée.

Regulus cligna des yeux, comme peu habitué à cette formulation.

\- Bon appétit Harry.

Et c'était bon, vraiment bon. Pas seulement le plat mais aussi l'instant. Harry avait envie de le vivre en boucle car il n'avait pas d'autre qualification que la perfection.

Regulus, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, ne se dit pas la même chose. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Harry avait longtemps vécu au côté de la solitude. Lorsqu'il était très jeune, il jouait très souvent avec son frère. Ils se disputaient aussi très souvent. Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux Potter se sont éloignés et Charles jouait d'avantage avec ses amis qu'il s'était fait à l'école.

Harry, lui, était resté seul. Il était une personne introverti, timide. Il n'aimait pas les mêmes jeux que ses camarades, ainsi que ceux de son frère.

Harry était aussi timide. Il avait du mal à s'exprimer lors d'une première rencontre. Les autres le trouvait bizarre. Harry se dit qu'il était juste différent, qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à l'être. Le problème était que personne ne lui avait dit cela. Ainsi, Harry n'acceptait pas vraiment d'être bizarre, ni d'être différent. Il était juste Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Mais quand il était avec Regulus, il ne se sentait ni seul ni juste Harry. Il se sentait tout à la fois sans avoir besoin de rien faire, ou du moins, se forcer à faire.

\- Tu étais si timide, lui dit Regulus en prenant entre ses doigts une de ses mèches noires.

Harry sourit.

\- Tu préférais quand je l'étais ? demanda Harry en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- J'aime bien te découvrir.

Regulus rapprocha son visage de celui d'Harry ainsi que ses lèvres lorsqu'un coup à la porte les arrêterent.

Regulus souffla et se leva du canapé du salon.

\- Un instant, il s'agit sûrement d'un des voisins.

Et effectivement, c'était un voisin qui était venu demander à Regulus si, vendredi soir, il pouvait faire une petite fête chez eux. Regulus le renvoya avec un simple "aucun problème" et se rallongea sur le canapé, derrière Harry.

\- Tes voisins sont moldus ? demanda Harry en prenant la main de Regulus dans la sienne.

\- Oui. Êtres entouré de moldu est plus favorable pour l'intimité.

Intimité pour un Black, pensa Harry.

\- Personne ne remarque quand tu viens me voir ?

Harry de répondit pas pendant quelque seconde avant de tourner sa tête vers Regulus.

\- Tu es le frère de Sirius Black !

Regulus parut surpris par cette accusation avant de rire. Il enfonça son visage dans le cou d'Harry et Harry sentit son sourire sur sa peau.

\- Tu cherches à changer de sujet Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je souhaite juste ne pas avoir ce crétin comme beau frère.

\- Beau frère ?

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry devint totalement rouge.

\- Heu... Non, je-je ne voulais pas di-

\- Tu vois que tu redeviens tout confus devant moi, remarqua Regulus en le serrant contre lui.

Harry lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Idiot...

\- Donc tu ne supportes pas Sirius ? demanda Regulus.

Harry s'apprêtait à confirmer puis, en fonçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que Regulus était peut-être au courant du passé de son frère.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Black me déteste ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

Harry roula des yeux.

\- Tu as très bien compris ma question.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon frère te déteste, il méprise simplement tes parents.

\- Mes parents ? répéta Harry, pas vraiment surpris de cette nouvelle.

\- Oui, ils étaient auparavant amis. Je ne suis pas très proche de mon frère, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie. Je sais juste que quelque temps après la naissance des jumeaux, il n'a plus du tout gardé contact avec James.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Juste après la naissance de son frère et lui ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un rapport avec cette prophétie ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé, as-tu réussi à connaître les informations qu'elle détenait ?

\- Non, je...

Harry n'était pas certain de l'intelligence de tout dévoiler à Regulus. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup Regulus, il pourrait très bien utiliser certaines informations contre lui. Harry avait déjà fait les frais de sa naïveté dès sa première année à Serpentard...

Cependant Regulus était un adulte et il n'était pas une personne qui aimait se moquer méchamment des autres. S'il voulait que Regulus lui confit son passé, Harry devait en faire de même.

\- C'était étrange, résuma Harry. Je... Après que t'avoir quitté...

Harry ne regarda pas Regulus dans les yeux à ce souvenir.

-... J'ai entendu ma mère, un ami de la famille et quelqu'un d'autre dans cet endroit. Ils avaient pris la prophétie.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait exactement au même moment où tu es tombé par hasard dans cette pièce ? demanda l'homme.

Harry sentit la main de Regulus se balader sous son tee-shirt, jouant avec les poils sur son bassin. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais, il me semble que l'ami de mes parents, l'homme que tu as assommé, me suivait.

\- Parce que le ministère était attaqué ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Lorsque je l'ai confronté sur ce sujet il ne me répondait pas. Je... Regulus ! Je te parle.

La main de Regulus était descendu plus bas.

\- Oui oui, je t'écoute Harry.

Harry grogna mais continua tout de même.

\- Ils sont ensuite parti avec la prophétie.

\- Et que faisais tu au ministère ? Il me semble que tu devais être à Poudlard, dans ta petite robe d'écolier.

Harry gémis.

\- J'aurais presque l'impression que ça t'excite quand je dis cela, chuchota Regulus à son oreille.

Harry tourna tout son corp vers Regulus cette fois et pris essaya de contrôler la situation. Essaya.

~°~  


  


\- Je t'ai cherché, déclara Charles  


  


Harry balança ses jambes dans le vide, son balais étant plus en hauteur, il avait une vue sur les cheveux de son frère. Il ne répondit pas aux dires de Charles, il ne savait pas exactement quelle réponse donner à cela.  


  


\- Drago m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu du week-end.  


  


\- Drago ? demanda Harry, surpris.  


  


Charles rougit, comme s'il se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.  


  


\- Heu... Malfoy. Je... Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose.  


  


Charles grimaça et balbutia pendant un moment. Harry leva juste la tête au ciel et attendit que son frère ait retrouvé toutes ses capacités.  


  


\- C'était en première année, j'étais jeune ! Et stupide...  


  


\- Qu'as-tu fais Charles ? questionna simplement Harry en mettant son balai à la hauteur de celui de son frère.  


  


\- Je me suis fais passé pour toi. Ron m'avait donné l'idée et je trouvais cela drôle sur le coup. Je les ai... principalement insulté.  


  


Harry regarda les yeux vert de son frère, identiques aux siens.  


  


\- C'est donc de ta faute si les Serpentards me détestent ?  


  


\- Non ! Enfin oui ! Je... Je voulais juste ri-  


  


Il y eut un silence pendant un instant.  


  
\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Et Harry était fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été dans le flou pendant toutes ces années, et encore aujourd'hui. Que ce soit avec ses parents ou son frère.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? répéta Charles.

\- Oui, d'accord. Que veux-tu que je te dises d'autres ?

Après quelques paroles en l'air, Charles et Harry se quittèrent.  


  
Harry retourna à son entraînement de Quidditch. Demain allait avoir lieu le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle et Harry était beaucoup moins entrain à se donner à fond pour le gagner. S'il avait le choix, Harry finirait simplement sa journée de cours avant d'aller rejoindre Regulus.

Et vraiment, il avait envie de voir Regulus. Vraiment envie. C'était comme si la meilleure chose qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis très longtemps était sa rencontre avec Regulus. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il repensa à l'origine de leur relation. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne le regrettait pas.

Je suis un tel cliché, se dit Harry. Il était là, entrain de marcher encore dans son uniforme d'étudiant et toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur un homme plus âgé.

Beaucoup plus âgé.

Et beaucoup plus sexy aussi.

Harry regarda son balai. Regulus l'avait choisi pour lui, il l'avait envoyé en sachant que Harry l'apprécirait.

\- Tu ne vas pas plus loin, Potter.

Harry vit un blond bloquer son passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

\- Oh mais je ne veux rien Potter, dit narquoisement Malfoy. Mais Rogue si.

Harry plissa ses yeux.

\- En tant que préfet, il allait de soi que je l'informe de ton abdence du week-end. Ton pauvre frère était tout affolé.

Ensuite, il serra son poing.

\- Rogue veut te voir, maintenant.

~°~  


  


À genoux, Harry laissa son bras aller plus loin pour récurer le chaudron. Dorénavant, Harry devait tenir au courant son directeur de maison qu'il était présent le soir de chaque jour de la semaine. Ajouté à cela, tous les samedi à 18h, il avait une détention avec un de ses professeurs. Enfin, il n'avait plus le droit d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch pendant un mois.  


  


C'était très ennuyant.  


  


Il ne savait pas quand cette situation allait cesser et il avait beaucoup plus de mal à sortir de Poudlard. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il envoyait des lettres à Regulus sans le voir entre temps.  


  


Harry regarda le bracelet sur son poignée pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il l'avait reçu, Harry avait eu le sourire aux lèvres pendant le reste de la journée. Il y avait une pierre émeraude incrusté dedans et Harry l'aimait beaucoup. Regulus avait vraiment de bons goûts.  


  


Il devrait cesser de penser à lui, ça commençait à tourner dans l'obsession.  


  


Harry continua de nettoyer le chaudron jusqu'au moment où Rogue le libéra.  


  


Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, ses mains étaient rouges. Il grimaça à leur vue puis se précipita dans la grande salle pour le dîner de ce soir.  


  


Il avait très faim.

Une fois assit, il récupéra avec envie quelques pommes de terre sautées dans son assiette et un peu de viande l'accompagnant. Comme toujours, la nourriture de Poudlard était très bonne. Harry se demanda si après sa septième année, il aura toujours des repas aussi délicieux. En pensant au première restaurant dans lequel Regulus l'avait amené, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque son dîner fut finit, Dumbeldore leur félicita pour leur travail effectué cette année. C'était étrange, le directeur ne faisait pas souvent ce genre de chose.

Un peu plus tard, Harry rentra dans son dortoir et soupira une fois allongé, ses yeux rivés sur son plafond. Seul dans son dortoir, il n'entendit que le son de sa respiration et de ses battements de coeur. C'était plutôt reposant.

S'enfonçant dans son matelas, il se mit sur le côté puis ferma ses yeux. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps avant de s'endormir.

~°~

Harry regarda le manuel de potion dans ses mains. Il était plutôt vieux, très usé. Son manuel en cendre à cause de Malfoy dans ses pensées, Harry prit le vieux manuel. Un autre manuel plus propre était à côté mais Rogue ferait d'avantage attention si le neuf était prit. Rogue ne semblait pas faire attention, corrigeant des copies devant lui. Harry glissa le manuel dans son sac puis continua de nettoyer les chaudrons devant lui. Il le rendrait en fin d'année.

Soudainement, son professeur se leva et son visage était totalement contracté.

\- Votre détention est finie, sortez.

\- Elle vient juste de commenc-

\- Sortez, ordonna Rogue.

Ne voulant pas insister, et plutôt content de cette situation, Harry sortit.

Les mains dans ses poches, son sac sur son épaule, Harry s'avança vers la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry fit ses devoirs de métamorphose. Il avait un long parchemin à écrire et à rendre pour demain. Parfois, il se leva pour aller chercher certains livres afin de s'aider à compléter son devoir.

Enfin, il finit.

Curieusement, Harry prit le manuel de potion. Peut-être devrait-il faire ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ce soir ?

Un seconde.

Si Rogue avait mis fin brusquement à sa détention, allait-il être présent à Pouffsoufle ce soir ?

Harry se leva.

Mettant le manuel de potion dans son sac, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque. Il se cacha dans un couloir vide et sortitsa cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite, il se rendit, par des passages secrets, en dehors des barrières de Poudlard. Puis, le bracelet offert de la part de son amant dans la paume de sa main, il se rendit à l'appartement de son Black.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je vais mettre ici la même chose que j'ai mis sur ffiction.net puisque mon côté féneant me suit très souvent ^^ :
> 
> Owww, je vous adore !!
> 
> Bon, je n'ai pas trouvé ce chapitre hyper passionnant mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de me forcer un peu à l'écrire pour continuer une suite plus sympathique :)
> 
> (J'ai peur d'être allé trop vite sur certains passages mais au pireee je l'arrangerais dès que je le sens. )
> 
> Désolé pour ce long temps d'attente aussi. Je n'ai aucune excuse x) Entre temps, j'ai posté un petit Tomarry dans le contexte de la maladie d'Hanahaki. N'hésitez pas à le lire ;)
> 
> Ohhhh et, je suis tellement en mode joie d'avoir fait aimer un Harry/Regulus ! Je conseil "Whatever it takes" de kkwide pour ceux lisant les fanfics anglophones.
> 
> Bref, j'espère que vous passez un merveilleux mois de février J'arrive prochainement avec un chapitre comprenant le point de vue de Regulus ;)


	9. Lestranger

  
Regulus serra les dents et s'abstint de commenter quoi que ce soit devant le gobelin. Sirius continua d'évoquer ses souhaits : retirer Bellatrix, Walburga, Narcissa... Pourquoi au non de merlin voulait-il retirer Narcissa ?

\- Et évidemment, si je meurs, je refuse que Regulus hérite de mes sièges. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait avec...

Cette fois, les poings de Regulus se serrèrent.

Jamais une personne dans la famille Black avait osé renier ses membres de cette façon. Sirius avait lui-même était renié plus jeune, mais absolument pas de façon si officiel, si sale.

\- Et dans ce cas, Lord Black, qui les héritera ? demanda narquoisement le gobelin en fixant Regulus, comme pour se moquer de lui.

\- Le fils de mon frère.

Et Regulus ne comprenait absolument pas la logique de Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas s'il comptait juste l'emmerder, même dans sa mort, ou bien s'il possédait un quelconque trouble mentale.

\- Je suis gay, siffla Regulus, ses mains toujours pressées contre son genoux.

Sirius tourna son visage vers lui et sourit simplement.

\- Évidemment, mon frère, je le sais.

Et malheureusement, les lois sorcières acceptaient ce procédé. Elles acceptaient de laisser la fortune et le pouvoir Black périr inutilement, au simple désir d'un stupide Lord.

\- Bien, j'aurais besoin de vos deux signatures pour conclure le contrat.

Et même s'il désapprouvait totalement les choix de son frère aîné, Regulus prit la plume tendue et signa le document détaillant la fortune qui dédié à son héritier.

Et comment Regulus détestait Sirius.

Une fois cela fait, Regulus se leva et dressa sa robe correctement. Sans un mot, mettant de côté son éducation, il partit. Il avait besoin de canaliser sa frustration.

Cependant, le destin devait être contre lui.

Dès lors qu'il quitta les grandes portes de la banque, son bras gauche l'amena à siffler de douleur. Merde.

Il ne voulait absolument pas s'attarder sur Voldemort pour le moment. Actuellement, il souhaitait juste se reposer dans son appartement et envoyer de quoi amener Harry à rester accro à lui. Malheureusement, ses plans n'allaient pas se dérouler comme prévu.

Il transplanna alors devant le manoir Flint. La température était beaucoup plus froide ici. Il se lança un charme pour rester au chaud avant de continuer son chemin en direction de la porte principal du manoir. L'allée des Flint était toujours bien entretenue mais nullement distinguée. Pas que Regulus soit un adepte du tape à l'oeil, il appréciait juste lorsqu'une idée était bien travaillée.

Regulus fronça les sourcils à ses pensées futiles. Il devait vraiment aller se reposer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le manoir, la sombre aura de Voldemort était partout, elle était étouffante.

Regulus regarda derrière lui et vit Severus entrer dans le manoir. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à être appelé face à Voldemort.

Severus hocha la tête pour le saluer et Regulus fit de même. Tous les deux entrèrent dans la pièce principale et virent Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, les attendre dans le salon. Regulus enragea à la vue de l'élégance sans effort du seigneur des ténèbres. Cette élégance n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg du charisme de Voldemort.

L'homme était grand, vraiment très grand. Son physique était évidemment avantageux. Il donnait confiance, une intelligence facile briait dans ses yeux à première vue. Mais lorsque son pouvoir était ainsi déployé, sa puissance n'était que plus impressionnante.

Regulus l'enviait beaucoup, tout comme il enviait beaucoup de choses.

Cependant, la haine était tout d'abord ce qui amenait Regulus à prévoir toutes ses actions. Et depuis ses 17 ans, depuis qu'il avait été forcé à se soumettre au seigneur des ténèbres pour être désigné héritier Black, depuis que son père était mort avant de mettre de côté Sirius, il savait quoi faire.

La vengeance fut un plat qui se mangeait delicieusement épicé.

Et son épice n'était autre que Harry.

\- Severus, Regulus...

Le ton de Voldemort était suave. Il était paresseusement assis dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée, leur faisant dos.

\- Vous allez tous deux être confié d'une mission.

Rogue répondit en premier.

\- Et quelle est-elle, mon seigneur ?

\- Je souhaite que vous deux m'informiez sur les enfants Potter. Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est primordial.

Il y eut momentanément un silence avant que, encore une fois, Severus le rompit.

\- Maître, en vu de ma condition en tant que professeur et membre de l'Ordre, je comprends tout à fait votre souhait de m'inclure dans cette mission. Mais, la présence de monsieur Black est-elle néce-

\- Severus, le coupa Voldemort d'un ton de voix cassant.

C'était très clair ; Severus osait-il questionner Lord Voldemort ?

\- Il se trouve que notre cher Regulus se trouve... très proche du jeune Harry.

Regulus esseya de rester impassible face au sous entendu de Voldemort. Cependant, au vu de l'expression de Severus, il n'était pas évident pour ce dernier de le rester.

\- Voulez-vous vous dire que-

Voldemort coupa une deuxième fois Severus.

\- Veux-tu un schéma ? demanda sarcastiquement Voldemort avant de reprendre. Sous mes ordres, Regulus a eu comme mission de créer un engouement intense chez le jeune Porter.

Puis, plus sombrement, il dit :

\- Même s'il a eu la malchance de séduire le mauvais.

Regulus baissa ses yeux. A vrai dire, il avait fait exprès de s'attarder sur le plus jeune. Mais cela, Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Cependant, son intervention reste utile.

\- Mais, mon seigneur, la prophétie dit bien qu'un Black est...

Puis Severus se tut enfin, il réalise où voulait en venir Voldemort. Cette fois, le maître des potions parvint à garder un visage impassible.

\- Effectivement, dit Voldemort en caressant son Serpentard. Contrairement à ce que pense Dumbeldore, l'aîné Black n'est pas celui dont parle la prophétie. Mais il vaut mieux pour vous les laisser dans leur ignorance, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ignorance était la plus grande des armes, surtout lorsque nous pouvions choisir qui en était profondément ancré, se dit Regulus.

\- La prophétie est sensée se réaliser dans quelques mois. Regulus était tout près de l'avoir entre ses mains mais, malheureusement, l'ordre a réussit à s'introduire au ministère là où il ne fallait pas. À croire qu'ils étaient au courant...

La phrase de Voldemort était en suspend. Regulus garda son regard fixé au sol.

\- Regulus, tu sembles bien silencieux ce soir. Y a-t-il une information que tu souhaites partager ?

\- En effet maître, affirme Regulus avant de regarder à sa droite. Il se trouve que, sans le savoir, Rogue m'empêche de m'approcher de la... cible.

\- Ah oui ? dit paresseusement Voldemort, les mots ressemblant à des sifflements. Et bien, ce problème devra être réglé.

Lorsque Regulus quitta le manoir, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire accompagner ses lèvres. Il en était sûr, il pourrait voir Harry très prochainement.

Il n'avait juste aucune idée que ce "prochainement" était aussi proche.

~°~

Harry arriva dans le salon de Regulus avec un mal de ventre et de tête. Il était sur le point de s'allonger un instant sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une présence qui y était déjà. Un présence qui n'était certainement pas Regulus. 

\- Que vois-je ici ? ricana l'homme à la vue d'un Harry confus. Ne serait-ce pas la nouvelle distraction de mon petit Reg ? 

Harry mit sa main dans poche, près de sa baguette. 

\- Qui....qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin Harry après un trop long silence. 

\- Je suis Rabastan Lestrange, sûrement mon ami a-t-il parlé de moi, non ? 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Non, Regulus ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un ami. Il lui avait parlé de sa famille mais, en dehors de cela, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler de sa vie en général. Merlin, Harry avait dû le surprendre durant ses heures de travail pour connaître son occupation. 

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici ce soir. Regulus est-il ici ? 

\- Non, répondit Lestrange en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ouverte. 

Il sortit deux verres. 

\- Il est avec notre merveilleux patron, informa Lestrange en sortant un liquide ambré dans un récipient en cristal.

\- Je... Je devrais rentrer, s'il n'est pas là.

\- Oh mais non Harry, reste avec moi, ça serait un plaisir.

Le sourire de Lestrange rendit mal à l'aise Harry. De toute évidence, il connaissait son identité et Harry n'en était que plus inquiet. Il voulait vraiment que Regulus soit avec lui.

\- Que faites-vous chez Regulus ? demanda alors Harry.

Il ne lui semblait pas que Regulus était du genre à inviter du monde, encore moins durant son absence.

\- Je suis ici pour récupérer des informations importantes. Vous savez, entre collègue.

\- Mais s'il est avec votre patron, il peut toujours les transmettre et vous demanderez à votre chef les informations.

Lestrange rit légèrement en servant les deux verres.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche, gamin.

Puis sans même avoir reçu de proposition, Harry se retrouva avec un verre dans la main.

\- Alors, dis-moi, Regulus se comporte bien avec toi ? questionna Lestrange en se mettant à l'aise sur un fauteuil, un jambe pliée sur son genoux et son verre à la main.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, se tortillant ensuite à la question. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec Regulus avec qui que ce soit. Pour lui, il y avait un accord tacite pour la garder en silence le temps qu'elle se stabilise.

\- Oui... Bien.

Si Regulus n'était pas là dans les dix minutes, il partirait.

Dès lors que cette pensée lui fut venue, Harry entendit le bruit de Regulus transplannant à son entrée. Une fois qu'il était dans le salon, Harry se leva pour l'accueillir mais n'osait pas être trop proche puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Regulus avant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le troisième venu. Et toi, Rabastan.

Lestrange leva son verre mon l'accueillir mais ne fit rien d'autre. Son regard passa d'Harry à Regulus, comme s'il était curieux de la scène qui se passait devant lui.

Harry se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ensuite, il sentit des bras l'entourer puis des lèvres se presser contre son front. Harry voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'un simple baisé sur le front mais la présence de Lestrange l'en empêcha. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec son amant et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait absolument.

Harry profita de la proximité de Regulus pour prendre sa main et glisser le verre que Lestrange lui avait donné plus tôt. Harry n'avait aucune envie de le boire. Ensuite, il sortit des bras de Regulus et s'adressa à lui, heureux de trouver une occasion pour s'éloigner de Lestrange.

\- Je vais vous laisser parler de votre travail en privé, commença Harry avant d'hésiter sur l'autre partie. Je... Je t'attends dans la chambre, Regulus. Au revoir monsieur Lestrange.

Puis Harry sortit du salon en vitesse, se forçant à faire attention de ne pas trébucher par terre. Étrangement, cette attention lui fit trébucher. Heureusement, c'était lorsque Harry était loin des regards des deux hommes.

Harry s'allongea ensuite de tout son long sur le lit. Il prit un oreiller et l'amena près de lui pour sentir l'odeur de Regulus. Ça faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Harry risquait probablement une exclusion temporaire en venant ici mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il souhaitait surtout rester avec Regulus.

Si Lestrange n'était pas là, Harry aurait sûrement été plié sur la table de la cuisine, totalement nu, avec un Regulus derrière lui le prenant jusqu'à...

Harry se retourna et essaya d'éviter de penser à cela. Si Lestrange devait rester ce soir, Harry serait beaucoup trop frustré.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Harry sursauta et se redressa pour voir Regulus.

\- Il est parti ? demanda Harry en faisait référence à Lestrange.

\- Oui, il l'est et je suis-

La réponse de Regulus fut coupé par un Harry qui sauta sur lui. Regulus arriva à le porter malgré son élan et laissa les jambes d'Harry entourer sa taille et sa contre la sienne. Harry était déjà dur contre Regulus. Ça allait être une très bonne soirée finalement. 


	10. Caresse d'un début de vie

  
Harry était sur le ventre. À côté de lui sur le lit, Regulus caressa son dos nu. C'était vraiment agréable. Les poiles d'Harry lui ajouta des frissons et il ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer lorsque les doigts de Regulus allèrent de sa nuque au long de son échine. Merlin, c'était délicieux.

Ensuite, endormi et extrêmement satisfait, Harry tourna son visage vers Regulus.

\- Aimes-tu m'insulter lorsqu'on couche ensemble ? demanda un Harry très endormi.

Les doigts de Regulus se figèrent et Harry gémit de mécontentement à la perte du mouvement.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plaît.

Les caresses reprirent.

\- Tu n'aimes pas quand je le fais ? demanda à son tour Regulus. Je peux très bien arrêter de le-

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ça ! s'exlama Harry plus réveillé. C'est juste que j'étais étonné, tu n'as jamais fais ça avant et... et ça m'excitait plutôt et en même temps je... Je parle trop.

Regulus rit légèrement puis déposa des baisers sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry et ce dernier soupira de plaisir.

\- Si ce n'est pas un petit coquin... chuchota Regulus avant de cette fois piquorer de baiser le visage d'Harry.

Harry se releva sur ses coudes et guida son visage vers les lèvres de Regulus avant de l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression que son ventre était en pleine chute, que son coeur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu. C'était comme si Regulus l'emmenait dans un nouveau monde, un monde merveilleux et rempli d'amour, de rire et de beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, de sexe.

Et Harry l'adora.

Et si Harry était croyant, il était certain de toujours écrire "dieux" parce que c'était ce qu'était Regulus pour lui. Et Harry était comblé par lui, il était sous tous ses charmes, il goûtait à toutes ses qualités et imperfections.

Harry rompa le baiser et regarda les yeux gris de Regulus. Il les fixa et voulu garder à toujours cette photo.

_Je t'aime, Regulus. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mon coeur bat pour toi, et seulement pour toi. Car tout revient à toi, uniquement toi, toujours toi._

Et au lieu de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Harry reprit leur baisé. Peut-être un autre jour, se dit Harry. Un jour où Harry sera certain que cet amour est un amour multiple, qu'il n'est définitivement pas à sens unique, que Regulus le ressent aussi.

Car si ce n'était pas le cas, Harry en mourait.

Il en mourait mais ferait tout pour vivre pour continuer à prendre. Prendre ses lèvres, ses bras, ses caresses.

~°~

Les années passèrent. Harry continuait sa relation avec Regulus depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Ils étaient même parti en vacances tous les deux en Italie. C'était une semaine après le dix-septième anniversaire d'Harry. 

Harry avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses parents. Ses parents ne lui avait rien offert. Enfin, rien de physique. En effet, le procès Potter/Malfoy avait été gagné par les Malfoy. Son père avait dû non seulement payer son avocat mais aussi les 70 000 gallions. Harry avait en quelque sorte culpabilisé mais était aussi très heureux que cela soit arrivé. Sans ces 70 000 gallions, il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontre Regulus. Et cela n'était même pas concevable pour Harry.

Harry avait grandit depuis. Il avait même quelques poils qui poussaient sur son visage. Lorsque Harry s'en était venté, Regulus en avait ri avant de regarder son bassin et de dire qu'une autre chose avait aussi poussée.

Harry avait rougit mais n'avait cette fois pas baissé la tête. Il commençait à être bien habitué par l'humour de Regulus.

Ses parents avaient compris qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un. En même temps, Harry partait pendant des jours et revenait au manoir Potter la plupart du temps beaucoup plus joyeux.

Au début, son père ne voulait pas qu'il sorte durant autant de temps. C'était pourquoi il avait dû expliquer à Lily ce qui s'était passé entre Jedusor et Harry. La mère d'Harry était absolument terrorisé en apprenant la nouvelle. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'Harry attendait. Ensuite elle s'était disputé avec son père pendant une semaine.

Harry n'avait donc pas pu voir Regulus en journée pendant un mois. Comme tout adolescent, il faisait le mur pour voir son copain. Harry en était plutôt habitué de toute façon et Regulus travaillait la journée.

Ce fut uniquement après son anniversaire où Harry pouvait sortir. Charles avait reçu beaucoup de cadeaux de ses amis et de la famille. Harry en avait eu de Remus, un livre sur les runes, et aussi un de Drago Malfoy, un petit vase avec écrit déçu "sang-mêlé". Comme c'était mature, se dit Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry commença sa dernière année à Poudlard, il vit beaucoup moins Regulus. Le stresse des épreuves mena Harry à travailler beaucoup plus que dans ses habitudes. Le frère d'Harry ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis. Il était sur les nerfs tous les jours, était très irritable et aussi toujours sur ses gardes. Ses résultats étaient en baisses et il ne semblait pas vouloir modifier cela. 

Un jour, Harry ramassa un livre qu'il avait fait tombé par terre dans le couloir. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Charles pour le lui remettre et se retrouva propulsé contre le mur accompagné d'un énorme mal de tête. Son frère balbuta des excuses mais Harry se leva juste et partit.

Son frère était un idiot.

Le fait que Rogue était présent à cette agression et avait donner une détention à Charles n'avait même pas fait sourire Harry.

Durant la fin de sa septième année, Harry était très excité. Ses résultats étaient très bons en Runes, ainsi qu'en Potion - grâce à un certain livre. Led autres étaient plutôt bons et Harry pense commencer à s'orienter vers des études de briseur de malédictions. Regulus lui avait même proposé un stage avec son ami. Environ une heure après cette proposition, Regulus étaient très essoufflés. 

Ensuite Poudlard était Poudlard. Des examens stressants, des camarades peu divertissants pour Harry, de la bonne nourriture... 

Harry avait hâte de passer à une autre étape. 

Et il était passé à une autre étape plutôt vite. 

Les Aspic étaient finis, Harry passait ses derniers jours à Poudlard et sûrement aussi ses derniers jours en dépendant de ses parents. 

Un sourire léger aux lèvres, Harry caressa le bracelet que Regulus lui avait offert il y plus qu'un an. Ensuite, Harry entendit le nom de son frère et le vit monter sur l'estrade. 

Il y avait toute une cérémonie pour les septièmes années. Les Aspic étaient une fin mais aussi un commencement. Certains jeunes sorciers allaient trouver du travail dès l'année prochaine, d'autres se spécialiser dans un domain et il y en avait qui allaient voyager et découvrir. 

Et ce dernier cas représentait l'année d'Harry qui allait suivre pour lui. Excité, Harry monta à son tour l'estrade à l'entente de son nom suite à la fin de celui de son frère. Cet instant ressemblait beaucoup au premier jour d'Harry dans cette école. Il était devant beaucoup de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément - surtout les parents d'élèves - et avait aussi une boule au ventre alors que rien ne pouvait vraiment mal se passer. 

Une fois aux côtés de Minerva McGonagall, Harry récupéra avec un sourire timide une vipère en verre avec son nom gravé à l'intérieur. 

_Harry James Potter_

E

  
nfin, se dit Harry avec sa récompense serrée entre ses deux mains. C'était un soulagement de l'avoir, surtout lorsqu'il sait qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une garantie pour son avenir. Harry n'était pas spécialement doué pour les matières étudiés à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il avait souvent eu cette peur de ne jamais avoir cette fameuse vipère.

\- Félicitations, monsieur Potter, lui dit son dorénavant ex professeure de métamorphose.

Harry la remercia et rejoignit l'endroit où sa famille était. Il vit sa mère pleuré de joie mais aussi... d'autre chose. Peut-être était-elle triste voir Charles grandir ? Son père mit une main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui et Harry ne fit rien pour s'échapper de sa prise. Ce moment serait sans doute l'un des derniers où il serait près de sa famille avant longtemps.

En effet, Harry avait pris la décision de s'éloigner du reste des Potter. Pour grandir et aussi pour ses propres sentiments qu'il sentait se détériorer dès qu'il était en leur présence. Ses parents essayaient parfois de se rapprocher de lui mais c'était le plus souvent très maladroit. Et suite aux dernières vacances qu'il avait passé avec eux, où il était la majorité du temps puni et vu seulement durant les repas, Harry n'avait plus envie d'essayer, de s'imposer.

Et surtout, il voulait avoir une vie avec une famille qu'il avait choisi.

Harry tritura son bracelet.

Enfin, à la fin du tour de Blaise, Harry entendit un long discours de la part de Dumbeldore. 

L'homme était un bon orateur, Harry ne pouvait pas lui retirer cela. 

Lorsque son discours fut finit, la plupart des familles allèrent devant les grandes portes de Poudlard. Jetant un tempus, Harry vit l'heure et se dirigea vers ses parents qui parlèrent à Remus et un homme dont Harry ne connaissait pas l'identité. Charles étaient à côté d'eux mais ne parlait pas. 

  
\- Je vais y aller, dit Harry.

Au début, Harry pensa ne pas avoir été entendu. Ensuite, sa mère se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Harry, nous allons dîner chez en famille ce soir, peut-être pourrais-tu at-

Sa mère coupa sa phrase et son regard s'attarda derrière l'épaule d'Harry. Harry se tourna et vit le professeur Black se disputer avec son père. Comment son père a-t-il réussi à se déplacer sans que Harry ne s'en aperçoive ? Remus semblait essayé de calmer la situation mais le ton ne fit qu'augmenter.

Lily avait mis une main devant sa bouche et s'était dirigé vers son mari très rapidement. James était vraiment en colère, reconnu Harry. Souvent, sa lèvre tirait vers le bas quand il l'était.

Et vraiment, la seule chose que Harry voulait actuellement, c'était des popcorns moldus au caramel.

Son frère avait rejoint ses parents et Harry comprit alors que la dispute comprenait Charles. Harry entendit quelques mots mais se tourna plutôt vers la sortie pour échapper à sa famille sans affront.

Il marcha pendant longtemps vers Pré-au-Lard. Ses pensées n'étaient dirigées nul part. C'était plutôt apaisant. Il comptait parfois ses derniers pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Parfois, il levait la tête et se demanda s'il était entouré de thestrals. Il était certain d'avoir entendu dire qu'il y en avait à Poudlard. Il ne le saura jamais, enfin, il espérait ne jamais le savoir. 

Sur le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard, il vit un chariot se diriger vers lui. Harry était bientôt arrivé et il espéra qu'aucun de ses proches ne l'avait suivi. 

Il avança plus vite et baissa la tête, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu. Finalement, il arriva avant le chariot. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait puisque lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir où il était, il le vit seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Vraiment proche. 

Harry était donc sur le point de trouver un endroit tranquille dans un des cafés mais il sentit une pair de bras l'entourer. Harry se crispa en reconnaissant les bras de Regulus et était sur le point de s'écarter de lui pour lui expliquer la situation. 

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé sérieusement de la révélation de leur relation. Harry avait 17ans et venait à peine d'être diplômé. De plus, Harry était non seulement un garçon mais aussi un sang-melé. 

Harry n'eut pas à exprimer son inquiétude à Regulus puisque se dernier s'écarta de lui même et il avait repéré ce qui dérangeait Harry. Lorsque Harry vit une grimace sur le visage de Regulus, il se tourna pour voir Sirius Black les fixer. 

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire cette tête, fit remarquer Harry en penchant un peu sa tête sur le côté. 

\- Eh bien, je pense être dans le même cas que toi. 

Et dès la fin de la réponse de Regulus, ce dernier prit le bras de Harry pour transplanner. 


	11. Souvenirs

  
Parfois, Regulus partait en pleine nuit pendant plusieurs heures. Harry savait déjà qu'il le faisait, mais cela devenait de plus en plus frustrant, surtout le week-end en pleine journée.

Lorsque Harry s'approcha de Regulus, qu'il commença à l'embrasser et monter sur ses cuisses, Regulus était réceptif. C'était même lui qui prenait Harry dans ses bras pour le coller d'avantage à lui. Harry profita des soins de Regulus sur son cou mais ce dernier s'arrêta et retira Harry de ses genoux.

Harry, debout sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés, se promit de se venger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Regulus lui donnait envie puis le frustra en arrêtant dès que la situation devenait _intéressante._

Puis Harry se jura de se venger.

C'est pourquoi en ce lundi matin, Harry était dans un magasin moldu entrain de choisir des sous vêtements. À la vue de ses achats, il se dit qu'il en avait assez pour les utiliser et les jeter pendant quelques mois.

Sur le chemin, Harry acheta un roman policier pour Regulus. Ensuite, Harry retourna dans un petit appartement qui appartient à la branche Potter. Ses parents étaient très réticents à l'idée de le lui confié mais lorsque Harry leur avait parlé d'un autre appartement que le père de son camarade Théodore Nott lui avait proposé, ils ont tout de suite changé d'avis.

Harry n'avait pas perdu certaines de ses qualités de Serpentard.

Puis surtout, il ne pouvait pas vivre indéfiniment chez Regulus alors que ce dernier ne lui avait jamais proposé de vivre avec lui. Harry ne souhaitait pas être un poids, malgré le fait qu'il passait vraiment beaucoup de temps chez le plus jeune Black.

Lorsque Harry fut arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre puis se déshabilla avant de porter certains sous-vêtements achetés. Ensuite, il prit son Polaroïd moldu et fit certaines poses dont il n'avait jamais osé faire auparavant.

Ce ne fut que dix minutes après avoir mit les photos entre les premières pages du roman policier et les avoir envoyé à Regulus par hiboux qu'il entendit toquer à la porte.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller pour ouvrir la porte. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer Regulus sauf que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce n'était pas une paire de yeux d'acier qui l'attendit.

Les yeux étaient plutôt identiques à ceux d'Harry.

Harry entendit un petit crie et rougit affreusement lorsqu'il reconnut sa mère. Il ferma directement la porte puis retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre une robe de sorcier à toute vitesse.

Ce que Harry portait auparavant était plutôt de la lingerie qui ne laissait vraiment aucune place à l'imagination. Il avait l'impression de mourir de honte.

Au début, il hésita à ouvrir la porte mais il se rendit compte que fuir n'était pas vraiment une solution. Le visage toujours rouge, Harry tourna la poignée puis l'amena vers l'intérieur.

Sa mère était toujours présente et ne le regardait pas du tout dans les yeux.

Harry n'osait même pas parler.

\- Harry, bonjour... commença sa mère et rangeant une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille.

C'était un mouvement qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Harry se gratta la nuque et regarda aussi ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la vue de sa cuisine aussi intéressante.

\- Salut...

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda Lily.

\- Oh, bien sûr, affirma Harry en se déplaçant de l'entrée afin qu'elle ait la place de s'introduire dans son appartement.

C'était la première fois depuis les deux que Harry avait cet appartement que sa mère venait.

\- Je voulais venir te voir, commença Lily en découvrant le une pièce de Harry. C'est charmant ici, il était déjà meublé ?

Harry se tourna vers son coin salon. C'était vraiment petit mais cela suffisait à Harry. Il y avait un canapé et une table basse. Il avait même un tapis gris foncé sur cette surface. Harry voulait ajouter un fauteuil mais il doutait d'avoir assez de place.

\- Non, dit simplement Harry, doutant de la réaction de sa mère si elle savait qu'un homme qui avait près de son âge avait offert tous ces meubles à Harry. Veux-tu à boir ? J'ai de thé, du café, du-

\- Un thé ira bien, répondit Lily en s'approchant du canapé avant de s'installer.

Harry alla donc dans sa cuisine ouverte au salon et, à l'aide d'un charme, prépara du thé avant d'amener son service sur la table basse du salon. Trouvant étrange de s'installer à côté de sa mère, il se s'assit simplement sur le tapis et servit sa mère. Il ne lui mit ni sucre ni lait, il savait qu'elle le préférait nature. Il se servit aussi ensuite.

\- Tu... Tu ouvres souvent la porte dans cette tenue ? demanda soudainement sa mère et Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

Il toussa un petit peu puis, le visage rougit, secoua la tête.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! s'exclama Harry.

Lily fronça les sourcils puis baissa les yeux sur la table puis sur le canapé.

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'argent, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hiboux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais en ce moment mais j'espère que tu ne fais pas ce que je pense Harry.

Harry aurait pu s'offusquer et se lever pour commencer une dispute avec sa mère mais il trouva cette idée plutôt hypocrite. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait au début de sa relation avec Regulus ? De la prostitution.

Cependant, ce n'était plus le cas.

\- J'ai trouvé un nouveau travail, commença Harry à la place de répondre directement à sa question. Ça ne paye pas très bien mais c'est suffisant pour que je mette un peu de côté. Mais les horaires sont assez bons. Je finis tôt, comme aujourd'hui. Puis, je le fais surtout pour l'expérience et tout ça...

Sa mère semblait rassurée.

\- Nous faisons un dîner de famille ce week-end, l'informa sa mère. Je me demandais si tu-

\- Je ne suis pas présent ce week-end, la coupa Harry.

Lily prit une gorgée de son thé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle semblait toujours mal à l'aise près de Harry et ce dernier aurait compris cela au vu de l'accueil qu'elle a reçu mais... Ce malaise était constamment présent entre sa mère et lui. Et Harry en avait marre de faire semblant.

\- Dis-moi, commença Harry en tournant la cuillère dans sa tasse. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Lily eut une expression de surprise.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je voulais t'invi-

\- Non, arrête ça. Tu aurais très bien pu m'inviter en m'envoyant un hibou. Mais tu t'ais déplacé jusqu'ici, sans me prévenir d'ailleurs.

\- Eh bien, je voulais te voir.

\- Vraiment ? Harry n'y croyait pas. De quoi parle la prophétie ?

Cette fois, c'était Lily qui faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Elle le reposa calmement sur la table puis laissa son regard s'attarder sur celui de Harry. Harry pensa n'avoir jamais eut autant d'attention dans sa mère durant ses 17 années de vie réunies.

\- Que sais-tu d'une quelconque prophétie ? questionna Lily.

Harry s'énerva.

\- Elle n'est visiblement pas quelconque.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas un jeu, tu ne dois pas te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas.

\- Ne me concerne pas ? Mais mon nom était sur cette prophétie, je l'ai vu !

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant, je sais très bien que Remus t'as tout raconté. J'étais présent, j'avais tout entendu. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour parler d'un sujet visiblement sensible dans un tel endroit.

\- Harry, ce "tel endroit" est l'un des endroits les plus protégés du ministère. Ne penses-tu pas que ce n'était pas une coïncidence si tu y étais ?

Harry beugua. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Le ministère a été attaqué, peut-être que les attaquant ont affaibli les barrières...

\- Non Harry, dit calmement sa mère en mettant ses mains derrière ses genoux sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas le ministère qui était attaqué, il s'agissait uniquement le département des mystères.

C'était pourquoi il n'y avait pas un journal qui avait parlé de cette attaque. Si la population avait eu vent de malfaiteurs ayant accès à ce qui a de plus dangereux, de plus précieux, réuni dans un seul département, cela aurait créé une panique général. Mais...

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, lorsque j'étais dans l'ascenseur, je-

\- Tu t'es fais piégé Harry, expliqua Lily en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer mais tu n'as jamais été dans un ascenseur.

\- Quoi ? Mais si, je m'en souviens, je me souviens d'avoir quitté mon avocat et d'être-

\- Harry, as-tu ressenti une douleur quelque part ?

Harry s'arrêta de parlé. Est-ce que sa mère évoquait la douleur dans le bras d'Harry ? Celle qu'il s'était faite lui même d'ailleurs.

\- C'est une méthode courante lorsqu'une personne touche à l'esprit d'une autre. Surtout lorsqu'elle ne connaît pas la resistence de l'autre. Cela permet de focaliser les pensées sur le message d'une douleur physique envoyé au cerveau et permet d'effacer la légère douleur mentale d'une quelconque modification des souvenirs.

Harry semblait perdu. Il se souvenait vraiment de tous les évidemments, des détails, des...

\- Ce dont tu te souviens n'est pas vraiment réaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Être bloqué dans un ascenseur comme tu dis et te blesser de cette façon.

\- Mais si, tout est parfaitement plausible. J'y étais, je le sais. J'ai vécu ces moments. Je me souviens de lorsque-

\- Harry, le département des mystères est vraiment grand. Il y a tout un système mis en place pour qu'un étranger ne puisse pas trouver son chemin. Comment aurais-tu pu aller accidentellement à la salle des prophéties ?

\- Mais Remus...

\- Remus était à ta recherche lorsque ton avocat a prévenu ton père qu'un inconnu t'avait accueilli lorsque tu avais quitté son bureau. James ne pouvait pas venir pour toi, Remus oui.

Harry se sentait mal, vraiment mal. C'était comme s'il n'était plus du tout en sécurité. Il pouvait aussi bien être endommagé physiquement que mentalement. Apprendre que quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer dans sa tête, l'avait...

\- Chuttt, Harry, respire, tout va bien là, je suis là...

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était allongé. Un coussin avait été mis derrière sa nuque. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela de cette façon. N'essaie pas de récupérer tes souvenirs Harry, cela pourrait t'endommager. Inspire... Expire... Inspire...

Harry gémit et tourna la tête ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas voir sa mère. Sa mère ne représentait pas une tranquillité d'esprit. La seule fois où il la voit en deux mois, il se sentit gêné puis dans une douleur inconnue. Harry aurait préféré ne jamais la revoir, rester da s l'ignorance, dans le bonheur.

Car oui, en ce moment il était heureux. Heureux de commencer sa vie, de dormir avec son amant, de s'énerver sur ce dernier en envoyant des photos dénudés de lui durant sa pose midi.

Il sentit un chiffon mouillé sur son front lorsqu'il se réveilla. Cette fois, c'était sa mère sur le tapis entrain de lire un des romans moldus préférés d'Harry et Harry allongé sur le canapé.

Harry était heureux de ne pas s'être réveillé dans sa chambre. En effet, il n'avait pas vraiment rangé ses nouveaux achats.

Harry ne montra aucun signe de son réveil en dehors de ses lourdes paupières légèrement entrouvertes. Il regarda sa mère plongé dans sa lecture avec un des plaids bordeaux d'Harry sur ses épaules. Sa tasse de thé dans sa main gauche et le livre dans sa droite, Harry pensa ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi naturel. Pas d'amour forcé, de rôle à jouer, de mission à cacher.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment ce que sa mère avait dit plus tôt. Et vraiment, il aurait bien essayé de prendre le temps de comprendre mais lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte et entendit des clés ouvrir celle-ci, il regretta d'avoir envoyé ces photos à Regulus Black. Bien sûr que le plus vieux allait venir juste après son travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le onzième chapitre que je considère d'avantage comme la deuxieme partie du dixième chapitre.  
> J'espère que ce poste surprise vous a laissé en plein suspens x)  
> Kiss !


	12. Valises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 12 a déjà été posté juste avant donc ne lisez pas si déjà fait ^^  
> Pouika, sur ff.net, m'a gentillement prévenu qu'un passage manquait donc je l'ai ajouté dès que j'ai pu (en modifiant juste un peu l'échange entre Harry et Regulus, mais aucun besoin de relire).
> 
> Bonne lecture si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

  
Harry vit sa mère se redresser et poser son livre au bruit de serrure. Harry essaya de se lever mais le vertige qu'il reçut par cette action le stoppa. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que la grande carrure de Regulus fit son apparition.

Regulus parut surpris en voyant Lily. Il déposa les sacs qu'il avait en main, et qui sentait d'ailleurs la nourriture chinoise, avant de s'avancer vers la seule femme présente. Il lui presenta sa main.

\- Bonsoir, Mme Po-

\- Black.

Les yeux de Lily étaient mortels. Elle regarda froidement Regulus et ne répondit pas à son geste. Le bras de Regulus tomba et il jeta un petit regard à Harry.

Harry avait réussi à s'asseoir et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire face à cette scène. Il se racla la gorge et était sur le point de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Lily prit d'abord la parole.

\- Est-ce la personne que tu fréquentes, Harry ? Il a l'âge de ton père et moi !

Harry fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête en regardant Regulus. Seul un argument lui vint à l'esprit : Regulus était beaucoup plus sexy que ses parents.

À la place, il mit de côté cette pensée.

\- Je suis majeur, je ne te dois aucune explication.

Lily avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu comme cela. Regulus s'approcha légèrement d'eux mais Lily tira sa baguette vers lui. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.

\- Maman !

Cette fois, ce fut Regulus qui prit la parole.

\- Mme Potter, je peux tout à fait comprendre vos inquiétude mais sachez que-

Lily le coupa. Encore.

\- Harry, c'est un mage noir. Sa famille est sombre, il t'utilise sûrement. Ne te rappelles-tu pas de ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure ?

Pour Harry, ce que disait Lily était incongru. Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à ce qu'il s'éloigne de Regulus, la seule personne qui l'a rendu heureux ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas. La simple idée que Regulus l'utilise, du moins sans que Harry le sache, parut ridicule.

Harry hésita à essayer de se lever encore une fois. Lorsqu'il essaya d'envoyer un regard à Regulus pour s'excuser du comportement de sa mère, il le vit mettre une main à côté de sa poche. Sûrement où sa baguette était.

Lily visait toujours Regulus.

\- Harry, écoute moi, tu ne peux pas avoir une quelconque relation avec lui, insista Lily.

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Je le fais.

\- Parce qu'il est dangereux !

Il y eut un long silence. Harry vit Regulus le regarder et il lui semblait qu'il partageait le même avis sur cette situation.

Lily était hystérique.

\- Maman, sort.

L'ordre de Harry bouleversa Lily. Elle tourna sa tête vers son fils, la bouche ouverte.

\- Harry...

\- Je ne quitterai pas Regulus, jamais. Et certainement pas pour toi.

Le bras de Lily trembla puis finit par se baisser.

\- Il est trop tard alors ? dit Lily avec un rire ironique. Nous qui pensions qu'il s'agissait de vos frères.

Harry ne comprit pas ce que disait sa mère. Il sentit juste Regulus s'asseoir à côté de lui et mettre une main sur le genoux d'Harry. Lily regarda ce geste mais ne le commenta pas. Elle regarda ensuite les sacs sur le sol et tous les meubles dans la pièce.

Harry eut mal au ventre.

Il regarda sa mère partir sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne commenta pas non plus ces derniers dires.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, Harry ne dit toujours rien. Il sentit juste le pousse de Regulus caresser son genoux et mettre un bras sur son épaule pour le reconforter.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda doucement Regulus.

\- Hum...

Harry secoua la tête. Il voulait parler de tout sauf cela.

La seule fois où sa mère était venue elle même le voir, la situation avait fini en désastre.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai aussi eu une réunion familiale avec un grand frère furieux, commença le plus âgé.

Harry mit sa main sur celle de Regulus. Il commençait à somnoler

\- En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta petite surprise. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas te cacher que Sirius l'a vue en premier. Je pense qu'il est encore traumatisé.

Harry se réveilla soudainement et ses joues brûlèrent.

\- Quoi ?!

Regulus rit à sa réaction.

\- Je rigole, il n'a rien vu.

Harry le frappa à l'épaule.

\- Tu rigoles mais j'ai ouvert la porte à ma mère en... petite tenue.

Le rire de Regulus se stoppa à cette information avant de revenir plus fort.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle... bouda Harry en croisant les bras. J'étais horrifié.

\- Heureusement qu'elle est entrée avant moi, sinon ça serait elle qui serait horrifié à jamais.

Harry n'osa même pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère si elle l'avait vu plié sous Regulus.

Le silence reprit place et Harry laissa sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de Regulus. Tout était calme et cela permis à Harry de digérer tout ce qui s'était passé en une journée. Mettre ses questions de côté était probablement la solution à son problème. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il détestait avoir des réponses ces derniers temps.

-... Tu as acheté de la nourriture chinoise ? demanda Harry.

Regulus prit sa baguette en main puis l'utilisa pour amener la nourriture vers eux.

\- J'ai choisi ce que tu aimais.

\- Mon sauveur, commenta Harry en se redressant un peu pour que l'angle soit confortable pour manger.

Harry espérait que chaque jours compliqués, il aura toujours les bras de Regulus pour l'entourer.

~°~

Harry gratta sa nuque. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour argumenter dans n'importe quel débat que ce soit. Encore moins lorsque ce débat était personnel.

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis la visite de sa mère et Harry devait trouver un nouveau logement. Regulus insistait pour ce qui était selon lui, une solution "simple et efficace". 

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Regulus souhaitait que Harry vienne vivre avec lui. 

\- Parce que ça ne serait pas juste, affirma de nouveau Harry en grattant d'avantage son cou. 

\- Harry, depuis combien de temps as-tu une vision aussi biaisé d'une justice dans un couple ? 

\- Tu m'offres toujours tant de choses ! 

\- Parce que cela me fait plaisir, répliqua Regulus. 

\- Je n'aurais jamais les moyens de-

  
Regulus ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il vint à ses côtés et prit la main d'Harry pour qu'il cesse son geste. Le cou d'Harry lui piquait un peu.

\- Alors c'est ça le problème, l'argent ?

Regulus haussa un sourcil. 

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, oui. Mais c'est plus une question d'indépendance. 

Regulus fit les 100 pas dans son salon. Il était en tenu de travail et Harry le trouvait vraiment séduisant dedans. Cela lui donnait un côté si mystérieux.

Harry devait vraiment apprendre à rester concentré. 

\- Je ne vois pas comment ton independance peut être compromise si tu viens emmènager ici. 

Harry soupira. Il retourna dans la cuisine puis prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau avant de se mettre devant Regulus. Regulus était plus grand que lui, évidemment. Harry avait l'habitude de sa petite taille et appréciait plutôt la grande carrure de Regulus. Cependant, lorsqu'ils débataient, il regretta de ne pas avoir mangé plus de viande. 

\- Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents. Ils apprenent que j'ai un copain venant d'une famille qu'ils n'apprécient pas et il me retire l'appartement. 

\- Je ne te mettrai jamais à la porte. 

\- Regulus, tu as très bien compris. 

\- Non je ne l'ai pas. 

Harry joua avec un des boutons de la robes de Regulus puis le regarda, les yeux dans les yeux. 

\- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes vivre chez tes parents, reprit Regulus. À chaque fois que je te vois après que tu ais passé du temps avec ta famille, tu ne vas pas bien. 

Regulus leva une main vers la joue d'Harry puis la caressa. 

-Regulus, s'il te plaît... 

Puis la phrase d'Harry resta en suspens. Regulus l'embrassa. Le baiser était étrange, trouva Harry. Il avait l'impression que Regulus était satisfait de la situation. Sauf que Harry n'avait rien dit qui pourrait faire croire qu'il acceptait la proposition de Regulus.

Quelque temps plus tard, Regulus se rendit a son travail. Harry, quelques temps plus tard, fit de même. Il avait trouvé un petit travail de secrétariat chez un particulier spécialisé en Rune. Harry y passait la mâtiné puis se format entouré de livres chez lui. Enfin, plutôt à la bibliothèque maintenant. 

Harry avait refusé de retourner vivre chez ses parents. Sa mère avait envoyé des lettres pour lui demander de retourner vivre chez eux mais Harry sentait déjà le début de chantage venir. C'était pourquoi, les soirs où il ne dormait pas chez Regulus, il se glissait dans le rôle de baby-sitter pour Nymphadora Lupin. Il ne doutait pas du fait que Remus l'avait dit à ses parents, malgré le fait que Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. 

Regulus n'était pas au courant de cet arrangement. Harry lui avait dit qu'il dormait simplement chez les Potter. Harry espérait juste mettre assez de côté pour pouvoir se payer un petit appartement. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry et Regulus se disputait sur ce sujet. Leur relation ayant débuté sur un déséquilibre total entre Harry et Regulus. Depuis que Harry avait officialisé leur relation, il tenait à coeur à Harry qu'il soit à un niveau égal à celui de Regulus. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir payer juste un quart du loyer de l'appartement de Regulus ne lui plaisait pas. 

Le soir, Regulus était venu le chercher à la bibliothèque de très bonne humeur. Il insista pour que les deux mange dehors en montrant un sac de pique-nique. 

Harry rit simplement à son enthousiasme et le laissa les transplanner. 

Ils ont fini par être allongé sous la lumière des étoiles dans un grand parc. Regulus lui parla de son prénom en montrant le ciel puis parla de ceux de sa famille. Harry sourit simplement et l'écouta puis, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit dans ses bras.

Et il adora cet instant. 

~°~

Le lendemain, il apprit la mort de Charles Potter. Le même jour, la presence du seigneur des ténèbres Lord Voldemort s'est officialisée. Harry apprit cette nouvelle par le journal. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien envoyé.

C'était un jeudi matin. Regulus était déjà parti au travail et Harry se préparait à faire de même. Il avait été surpris de se réveiller dans les draps du Black. Paresseusement, il s'était levé puis, lorsqu'il avait lu l'heure, il avait paniqué. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son travail.

Il avait écrit une lettre d'excuse en a peine quelques mots et l'avait envoyé en urgence avec l'hiboux de Regulus.

À peine 10 minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse.

_Aucun problème. Prenez les jours qu'il faudra. Toutes mes condoléances._

Et Harry ne comprit pas. C'était en récupérant de quoi grignoter qu'il vit le titre du journal. Ainsi, il comprit.

Il avait fait tomber la robe qu'il avait en main. Il n'entendit même pas le bruit de cette action. Il vit juste la nouvelle qu'au moins un tiers du monde sorcier savait avant lui.

Il ne pleura pas, n'était pas en colère pour le silence de ses parents, il était comme... Comme si la nouvelle ne le touchait pas du tout. Comme s'il apprenait le décès d'une vielle grande tante dont il ne parlait avec que pour échanger des banalités durant les fêtes.

  
Harry s'était assit sur le canapé et avait essayé de traiter toutes les informations. Il sentit sans vraiment les sentir les bras de Regulus l'entourer. Ce dernier l'informa qu'il était venu dès qu'il avait su. Harry ne répondit pas. Il croisa les jambes sous lui puis attendit. Il ne savait non plus pas ce qu'il attendait mais le fit. Regulus lui avait apporté une tasse de thé mais Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Au lieu de la prendre, il se leva et ramassa sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait fait tombé plus tôt. Il se tourna ensuite vers Regulus.

\- Tu as pris ta journée ? demanda Harry en mettant sa robe.

Regulus se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, ça te dit l'Espagne ?

\- ...Harry, commença Regulus mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Il n'avait pas envie de sortir dans le monde sorcier britannique pour se faire interroger sur la mort d'un frère.

Harry alla juste dans la chambre de Regulus, suivit de ce dernier.

\- Tu as des valises ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Regulus en faisant un geste vers Harry qui fouilla les placards.

Harry s'arrêta un instant puis visa d'un doigt Regulus.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, je peux très bien m'entretenir seul.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas la question. Je veux juste... Oh et puis merde.

Regulus prit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux de ses valises.

\- Juste pour cet effort, nous partirons plus d'un jour.

Harry ne souriait pas mais un tourbillon chaleureux fut dans son ventre.


End file.
